Endurance
by Aphrodite420
Summary: SEQUEL TO ESSENTIAL. Nyota and Spock are trying to have a peaceful life together...but being who and what they are, that's complicated. Chapter 16 is now up. COMPLETE.
1. Tranquility

**A/N: This is the sequel to Essential. I noticed that my readers dropped off a good amount after I switched that one to the M section...so this one is going to be rated T, and if I feel that I want to add something a little more mature, I'll just write a one-shot for it, so more people can enjoy the story. I understand that not everyone likes that sort of thing.**

**If you didn't finish reading Essential because I switched it to M, but want to read this one, I suggest that you go read it, but skip through the sex scenes. Because even the two chapters that contained sex had other, important scenes in them that will be addressed later on, that were non-sex-related.**

**Chapter 1: Tranquility**

"Shore leave, Captain?" Spock repeated, eyebrows rising high, almost meeting his hairline. Kirk grinned.

"_Mandatory_ shore leave, Mr. Spock." Kirk corrected. Spock looked across the table at Nyota, who was smiling also.

_"You agree with this?" _he asked her across the bond.

_"We could use a break. We've stayed on board for every shore leave since New Vulcan." _Nyota replied. She turned to Kirk.

"I, for one, am glad that Starfleet Command ordered this." she declared. Everyone else around the table nodded in agreement.

Spock looked around at the other senior officers at the staff meeting. They seemed enthused. He, for one, disliked the idea behind shore leave. He did not 'relax'. He much preferred working on the bridge.

"We need to spend some time on Earth." Kirk said. "It's been over a year since we spent more than a few days there at a time. I think we deserve visits with our families, uninterrupted by work. The last year has been tough- we've had to deal with a salt vampire, androids, time travel, Romulans...a whole bunch of strange encounters. I think the whole crew will feel better after this shore leave."

"I maintain the opinion that shore leave will only make the crew less motivated. When it comes time to return to the ship, efficiency will be down by 30.4 percent." Spock said, folding his arms over his chest. Kirk looked at Nyota, and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you looking at _me_ for?" she asked.

"You're his wife. Convince him." Kirk said. Nyota glared at him.

"Captain, I wouldn't change Spock's opinion even if I wanted to. I may disagree with him, but I let him think what he wants. I'm not the controlling type."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock said, his eyes still on Kirk. "Captain, I see no reason for the entire ship to go on leave."

"Starfleet ordered it. We have no choice to go to Earth after that Klingon warbird damaged the ship. We have to dock for repairs, and Scotty says that it will take at least three weeks. Being so close to home, I see no reason why we can't all have a break." Kirk shrugged. "That includes you, Spock. If you want, I can drop you and the Lieutenant off on New Vulcan."

"That is unnecessary, Captain. If we must have leave, I prefer that we stay on Earth." Spock replied.

"So, it's settled. Uhura, I want you to broadcast the good news ship-wide at 1800 tomorrow. In two days, we'll arrive home, and everyone gets three weeks of shore leave!" Kirk grinned at his senior staff as he stood. "Dismissed."

Outside in the corridor, Spock eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he and Nyota walked toward their quarters.

"Oh, come on, it's not _that _bad." Nyota said, nudging her shoulder against his arm as they walked.

"We have three weeks with no duties to attend to. It is pointless."

"You enjoyed New Vulcan didn't you?" Nyota asked with a smirk. They were in their quarters now, away from prying eyes, so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. He rested his forehead against hers, looking directly into her eyes.

"That was entirely different. What you call the 'honeymoon cave' is a tradition observed by Vulcans for thousands of years. To spend an entire shore leave-"

"Spock, we'll have a good time, I promise." her eyes sparkled as she said this. "We'll find things to do. Besides...our anniversary is next week."

"By anniversary I assume you mean the date that we bonded, as our wedding ceremony was two months later." Spock replied. She nodded, and kissed him.

"Exactly. And human couples get each other gifts for their anniversary. So we're going to be spending some time shopping."

Spock was uneasy at this, and she felt it.

"Don't worry, I'll love anything you get me." she said, kissing him again and smiling as she pulled away. "And I already know what I'm going to get for you."

"May I ask what it is?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back as she moved to take off her boots.

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean I'll tell." she said, and he felt her mischievousness. He reached out, catching her around the waist with one arm and pulling her back to him.

"And if I find it to be displeasing?" he asked.

"You won't. I promise." Nyota said, and kissed him yet again, the kiss lingering longer this time. "Remember the red lingerie?" she whispered into one pointed ear before taking the lobe between her lips and biting gently. One eyebrow rose.

"I do not suffer from memory loss, _adun'a_." he said. Nyota tugged at his ear with her teeth before pulling away.

Janice Rand, an acquaintance of Nyota's, had given her a gift of red intimate apparel for their Terran wedding reception. Both of them had found the garments stimulating- unfortunately, after only three uses, Spock had torn the lingerie to bits. _Accidentally_, of course.

"Well, keep that in mind." Nyota said, arching her own eyebrow before turning away from him. "But other than shopping for anniversary presents, there are other things I want to do. I haven't seen Remaja in what, six months now? Not since she stopped calling me."

"It was inevitable that once she become accustomed to the academy that she become less dependent on your support." Spock replied.

"She's probably halfway through the cadet curriculum already." Nyota said. "Well, it will be nice to see her again. Maybe you can play chess with her- last I knew, she was learning how to play, which means she's probably the strongest rival you'll ever have by now."

"Her learning rate is astounding." Spock said. He was now watching as Nyota stripped out of her uniform, wearing only her standard white bra and underwear. She rifled through the closet for something more comfortable to wear.

"We could do some traveling, you know. Do some sightseeing." she said. "Or we could just stay in a hotel room the whole time, and order room service."

"I plan on spending this time on research. There are many subjects of interest that I have meant to read about, but have not had the time due to bridge duty." Spock said. Nyota found a pair of sweat pants in the closet and pulled them on, then an old t-shirt. Spock regretted the fact that she had covered up most of her smooth skin.

"Research is not the point of shore leave, Spock." Nyota said, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. "The point is for you to spend time with family. Which means me."

"I am fully capable of balancing you with my research, Nyota." Spock said.

"Spock, we've been married a year now, and we haven't been alone together for a consecutive amount of time since we were on New Vulcan. In fact, we haven't seen much of each other at all lately, because our schedules are conflicting right now. I'm usually asleep when you get off bridge duty, and by the time I'm up you're already gone for a second shift. By the time I get to the bridge, you're off again. We only get a few hours a day together."

"You have a valid point." Spock said. He could feel that she was upset. He did what he had learned to do when he upset her, and reached out for her, drawing her against him. "I will only research when you are asleep." he said.

"Deal." Nyota said, before climbing into bed. He followed her.

__________________________________________________________

Nyota watched as San Francisco came into view from the shuttle window. The Enterprise was now docked at the space station, and repairs were underway. Everyone was excited about the three-week-long shore leave.

Everyone but them had plans to stay with their families. They would be staying at a hotel...neither of them had any family on Earth. Well, Spock did have an aunt in New York City, but he had not seen or heard from her in fourteen years. And Nyota had her parents, but...they weren't exactly supportive of her marriage.

All the same, Nyota was excited. They really did need a break. Their shifts had been long and almost back-to-back for the last few months, which meant they had hardly any time to spend together. Maybe a meal here, a quickie in between shifts there, but for the most part, it was almost like they didn't live together. She missed not having him to herself.

They had had little spats here and there, of course. What married couple doesn't fight, at least occasionally? But the quarrels were always resolved within hours, and they would be especially affectionate with each other for days, or even weeks, afterward.

All in all, it had been a very content, happy marriage so far. Not bad, considering that on Earth, most couples were sick of each other by the end of the first year.

The shuttle began its descent, the glittering, sun-kissed city below them getting closer with every second. Nyota leaned over Spock so that she could watch the ground loom up at them. She could feel his hot breath against the back of her neck.

"Nyota, you are invading my private space." he said, and she felt his annoyance. She gave a short laugh as she drew away.

"Oh, and I _never_ invade your private space, now do I?" she asked.

"Not in front of others." he said, casting a look at the people surrounding them.

"They're not paying any attention, Spock." Nyota said. Her eyes were shining with excitement as the shuttle evened out and coasted to a stand-still. "Do you realize how long it's been since I've set foot on land?" she asked.

"I believe that you were allowed to be part of a landing party four months ago." Spock said.

"That hardly counts. It was work- not that I did much of it, considering that it was an uninhabited planet." she barely concealed her scowl at this. Ever since Kathosia, she hadn't been allowed on away missions that could be even slightly dangerous. At first, it hadn't bothered her- but life on the bridge quickly got boring when everyone but her was allowed to leave the ship every once in a while. It was frustrating, and unfair. Not every planet was Kathosia or Scorpius Three.

"You now have three weeks to be planet-side." Spock said, unbuckling his safety harness and reaching over to help with hers, which was stuck. They both stood, and Spock gathered their bags from the overhead rack.

"I hope it passes by slowly." Nyota said as they shuffled into the crowded aisle full of loud, boisterous Starfleet personnel.

"Three weeks will pass in precisely twenty-two days, Nyota. It will not be any slower or faster than that." Spock said. Nyota smiled and rolled her eyes as they stepped off the shuttle into the bright sunlight.

The shuttle port was full of people waiting to greet their loved ones. Spock led Nyota through the tight press of bodies, toward the nearest exit, and she followed.

They stopped at the rental center to pick up the hover-car Spock had reserved. Then they headed for the hotel.

"Ahh, sunlight." Nyota said, smiling as she opened the sun roof of the hover-car and let the bright rays fill the vehicle, bathing her skin golden. She saw Spock looking at her from the corner of his eye, and her smile widened, eyes crinkling up at the corners. "Do you like what you see, _adun_?" she asked teasingly.

"You are beautiful." he said simply, and turned his attention back to the stretch of road before them. Even such a simple comment as this made her swell with love for him, and she let him feel it.

They enjoyed a peaceful silence during the rest of the ten-minute journey to the hotel they were staying at. Once there, Spock checked them in and they went up to their room.

"Nice." Nyota said when she saw the spacious suite of rooms. There was a living room with a computer console, a kitchenette, a bedroom with a very large, comfortable-looking bed, and a bathroom that had a jacuzzi. That brought up memories of their honeymoon on Vulcan, and she exchanged a meaningful look with Spock. His lips quirked up- he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Well, now that we're here..." Nyota went to him, and slid her hands under his shirt, running her fingers through the sparse hair, her nails grazing against his skin lightly. "How will we start off our shore leave, Commander?" she asked. Spock raised his hands to lay them on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

"I have never understood your need to ask questions that you know the answer to." Spock said. She tilted her head, the smallest of smiles curving her lips.

"Well...I _suppose_ it's to tease you." Nyota said, as he brushed his lips against hers- not kissing her, but almost. She closed the distance between them, sighing against him as she caressed his lips with hers. She slid her hands down, down...under his waist band, one hand unzipping to make room. She began to touch him.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Nyota groaned, her hand stilling. She stood there for a moment, hoping that whoever it was had gotten the wrong room and would leave. Spock's breath was warm against her neck, where he had been kissing before the interruption- across the bond, she felt his own irritation. The knock came again, and Nyota withdrew her hand. Spock fixed himself as she headed for the door, shaking her head in frustration. Whoever had interrupted what was promising to be a very fun afternoon was going to be yelled at.

"_Excuse_ me, do you-" Nyota began as she swung the door open- eyes flashing, chin jutting out- and then she stopped cold when she saw who stood on the other side.

**A/N: Hee hee, cliffhanger! Sorry, couldn't resist ;) **

**The beginning part of this story will be fluffy with a touch of angst...there will be action in later chapters, I already have an idea for when they get back on the Enterprise. **

**Anyway, since I'm also working on The Vulcan's Wife (my Sarek/Amanda fic, if you don't already know- 2 chapters of it are up, if you're interested) the chapters of this story will be shorter than they were for Essential. **

**Reviews make fanfic writers happy :D**


	2. Reconciliation

**Chapter 2: Reconciliation**

Nyota stared at the couple. "_Mama_? _Baba_?" she asked incredulously.

Aminah and Omarr Uhura looked back at her- her mother had a weak, uncertain smile on her face. Nyota glanced over her shoulder, at Spock, who stood in the doorway to the bedroom. They couldn't see him. She noted that his face was even more blank than usual, and she felt his apprehension. She stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "What are you _doing _here? How did you know where we are?" Nyota demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is how you treat your parents when we haven't seen or heard from you in months?" Omarr asked.

"Well, considering how our last conversation went..." Nyota trailed off and rose her eyebrows pointedly. "Just tell me why you are here and how you knew where to find me." she repeated.

"We wanted to see you." Omarr said. "We were at the shuttle port, waiting for you- it's been all over the news that the Enterprise was attacked by Klingons and that the entire crew was coming home for shore leave."

"The crowd was too thick and we didn't get to you in time." Aminah explained. "By the time we caught up to you, you were driving away. We followed you, and the concierge told us what room you were in."

"So you thought it would be okay to just show up out of nowhere?" Nyota asked rhetorically. "After you told me that I'm wrong for marrying a Vulcan?"

They both looked away, properly ashamed of themselves. Aminah met Omarr's gaze and sighed.

"Nyota, your father and I have discussed this. We tried and tried to call you so we could talk to you about it, try to understand why you-"

"What do you mean? I _told_ you why I married him!" Nyota said impatiently. "This is just the same, circular conversation. Why did you bother coming?"

"We'd like to sit down and discuss this like adults." Aminah said. "Nyota, it's really hurt us that you wouldn't answer our calls. Come out to lunch with us so we can talk. I promise that we won't try to change your mind or come between you and Spock."

Nyota looked at them, chewing on her bottom lip, and finally sighed.

"I assume that this invitation is extended to Spock as well?" she asked.

"Of course. We want to meet him." Omarr said. Nyota knew this didn't mean that they approved, but it was an improvement. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, where a headache was forming.

"Fine. Just give me a minute to tell him." she said, and turned back to the door. She went into the hotel room and closed it behind her. Spock had not moved- he had probably heard everything that was said. Nyota stood there for a moment, then went over to him, sliding her arms around him. "They want to take us to lunch, but if you don't want to, we won't go." she murmured against his chest. His arms closed around her, squeezing her gently.

"We should go, Nyota." Spock said. "I have learned that it is not wise to allow one's relationship with a parent to be strained. You should resolve this, no matter what the outcome may be."

"My wise, logical Spock." she said with a sigh, and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she pulled away. "Well, let's change into civilian clothes first." she said. They had worn their uniforms off the ship.

They stripped off their uniforms, and as Nyota watched Spock look through a duffel bag wearing only his dark gray boxers, she thought about the fact that if her parents hadn't interrupted, he could be half-naked for an entirely different reason.

She turned to her own duffel bag and found a pair of stretchy black pants, and a dark red off-the-shoulder blouse. She changed and turned to Spock, who wore a dark gray button-down and black pants. It reminded her of his instructor's uniform, which brought forth fond memories of his tutoring sessions with her, when they would sit next to each other as he explained complicated Physics theories.

"I think I like the button-down better, though." she said, knowing that he had heard her thoughts. She went over to him and fixed his collar. He raised a hand, and stroked her bare shoulder.

"This top is...stimulating." he said. She smiled.

"We'll pick up where we left off at later." she said, and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to the door. "Just...be prepared for my parents, okay?" she said. She was worried about what they may do or say.

"Your worries are illogical. If they do or say anything that could be interpreted as rude, I will not be insulted." Spock said.

She reached out to squeeze his arm before opening the door and leading him outside to her waiting parents. Their eyes immediately went to Spock, looking him up and down, lingering on the ears. They were careful not to betray what they were thinking.

"Mama, baba, this is Spock." Nyota said, touching his arm lightly. She was nervous as they continued to look at him for a moment.

"Spock." Omarr said, and nodded his head once. Aminah gave a very small, half-hearted smile. Spock said nothing. Nyota was relieved that neither tried to shake his hand- but that may have been more out of reluctance to touch him, rather than respect for his comfort.

"Shall we go?" Aminah said, gesturing down the hallway.

___________________________________________________

All around them, people were talking and laughing, silverware clinking against plates. Their table was silent.

Aminah and Omarr were both looking at Nyota, who was determinedly keeping her eyes on her hands, which rested on the table. Spock was studying her parents like they were two organisms under a microscope that he found to be interesting.

"So...is everything alright on the Enterprise?" Aminah ventured to ask.

"Just fine, mama. Boring, even." Nyota replied.

"No excitement at all, and you've been in space for over a year? Does the word 'Klingon' ring a bell?" Omarr asked disbelievingly. Nyota thought about Scorpius and Kathosia.

"Well, I wouldn't say that there hasn't been _any_ danger." Nyota said.

"Have _you_ been in danger?" Aminah asked, eyes widening. Nyota finally looked up at her.

"It's a starship, mama. Everyone's in danger at some time or another." she neatly avoided the question. "I work in Communications, I rarely get to go on away missions- which is where most of the danger lies."

"What about you? Been in any danger?" Omarr asked, speaking to Spock directly for the first time since they'd met.

"As science officer, I am required for most landing parties." he replied.

Nyota pressed her lips together at that. She hated it when he went on away missions. She worried about him every time- and with good reason. He had been injured more than once. Not as often as the captain, but still too often for her liking. It scared her to think of the fact that there may be a time when he didn't return alive.

"Starfleet is supposed to be a peacekeeping organization." Omarr scoffed. "But I've seen the numbers of personnel who die on those missions. Most of them are in security- I feel sorry for families with loved ones who are in security on a starship. Odds are three to one that they don't come back. Peacekeeping- ha!"

"There are times when keeping peace requires defense. Yet there are instances when defense is not enough." Spock replied.

"The fact is, starships are dangerous." Aminah spoke up. "We never wanted Nyota to join Starfleet because we've read reports of what can happen up there. It's no place for someone in such a career path as Communications. She could easily get a job as a translator here on Earth."

"Yet she has chosen Starfleet." Spock said before Nyota could respond. His eyes were trained evenly on Aminah's. "Nyota is an ambitious, hard-working, and dedicated officer. She would not be content working as a mere translator. Her skills far surpass those of ordinary linguists. I assure you, she chose her career wisely. As her parents, I would have expected you to be proud of her accomplishments."

Aminah stared at Spock for a moment, a strange look on her face. Nyota couldn't place it- but she herself was grateful for his input, and his words filled her with affection.

"Of course we're _proud_ of her." Omarr said. "But that doesn't change the fact that she's in danger up there. We don't want to get a message from Starfleet saying that our only child, who works in the least dangerous of careers, died in some encounter with a Klingon warbird."

"As long as I am nearby, Nyota will suffer no such fate." Spock said. His gaze was hard as he looked at Omarr. "Your concerns, while valid, are unnecessary as long as she is my wife."

Nyota was struggling not to smile, and struggling even harder not to kiss him right then and there. She had been worried that her parents would try to insult or belittle him- but he was handling himself very, very well.

The table was silent until the waiter came with their lunch. When he had left again, Omarr cleared his throat and looked up at his daughter and the Vulcan seated next to her.

"So how did you two meet?" he asked. "And how long have you been together?"

Nyota groaned and placed her forehead on her hand. Her headache intensified.

"Baba, don't start this." Nyota begged. Spock looked at her, eyebrows risen.

"I see no reason not to answer his inquiries." he said.

"You don't understand." Nyota said, removing her forehead from her hand and looking at him. "He grilled my prom date like this, too. And every other boyfriend I ever brought home. He's going to ask you about fifty questions- and always starts with those two. He's going to want to know everything about you, from who your parents are to what you ate for breakfast this morning."

"Why would he be interested in what I consumed for breakfast?" Spock asked. Nyota grinned, and even her mother smiled a little. Omarr was just as serious as ever.

"You married a Vulcan without letting us know that you were even _dating_ him and I'm not allowed to ask questions?" he asked.

"Half-Vulcan." Nyota corrected. Both of her parents were surprised at this.

"You're only half Vulcan? I didn't realize Vulcans married into other races." Aminah said. Nyota rolled her eyes at Spock.

"My mother was human." Spock replied.

"Well, who's she? What does she do?" Omarr pressed. Spock leaned back slightly in his chair, his eyes on Nyota's father.

"She was on Vulcan when it was destroyed." he replied. There was a deeply uncomfortable silence following this statement. When anyone dared speak again, the subject was changed to a safer arena- they talked about the business that Aminah and Omarr ran from Nairobi that sold parts for computers all over the galaxy.

_______________________________________________________________

"I think that was as successful as possible with my parents." Nyota said as they entered their hotel room. She slipped off her ballet flats and plopped onto the sofa, one leg thrown over the arm rest. "Come here, _adun_." she said, patting the place next to her. Spock sat, and she leaned her back against him. His arms circled around her waist, and he leaned forward to place a kiss on one bare shoulder.

"You are experiencing pain." he said, and positioned his fingers on her temples. He began to massage in small circular motions, and soon the headache was receding. She sighed in contentment, smiling lazily.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I sense that you are not only thanking me for taking your pain away." Spock said, lowering his hands to rest them on her stomach. He began to dust kisses on her shoulder, moving up her neck. He moved her ponytail to the opposite shoulder and repeated his actions on the other one.

"Thank you for everything you said to my parents." she said, taking one of his hands into hers and interlacing their fingers. "Thank you for standing up for me. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for _everything_."

"It is illogical to thank me for those things, when I was only speaking the truth." Spock said against her ear. She laughed softly.

"I love you." she said, and brought his hand up to her mouth to place a kiss on his palm. "This shore leave is going to be so relaxing. Despite the fact that my parents are staying at a hotel just down the street and apparently think they should accompany us everywhere we go." she added, slightly bitter. "I think you won Mama over, but Baba is going to be tougher."

"I am curious about this tradition of fifty questions. How many males as he done this to?" he asked.

Nyota smiled, knowing that he was only trying to find out how many men- or actually, _boys_- she had been with before him.

"Not many, to tell the truth. I was saving the best for last." she said. They were quiet for a while, simply holding each other. "Spock?" she asked eventually.

"Yes, _ashayam_?" he asked, brushing his cheek against hers.

"There are better ways to thank you for what you did today." she said. "And we still need to pick up where we left off from earlier. We haven't properly christened the hotel room."

"You are insinuating that we retire to the bedroom for the afternoon." Spock clarified. She rolled her eyes and pressed her head against his shoulder in reproof.

"There's no need to verbalize my intentions with more clarity when they're obvious." she said. Without warning, his arms tightened around her, and suddenly she was being lifted into the air, thrown over his shoulder. She laughed the whole way as he carried her into the bedroom.

**A/N: Warm, gushy fluffiness! Figured I'd might as well give them some happy time before I introduce a smidgen of angst. **

**And of course it was her parents! I thought it would be fairly obvious, so kudos to those of you who figured it out.**


	3. Discovery

**A/N: I don't know if anyone else is having this problem, but every other time I update, Fanfic doesn't move this story up the queue. So, please make sure you check the summary every day, because I will say there whether or not a new chapter has been added. I have reported this error, but it has now happened four times in all and they still haven't fixed it. **

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

Spock rose early the next morning, as always. Nyota lay on her stomach on the bed, one arm pillowing her head, the other tucked into her body, her hair spilling over her shoulders. He drew the sheet up over her and stroked her cheek one last time before getting up to start his day.

He started with a shower, and then wearing only his cloth pants sat cross-legged on the floor in the living room to begin his morning meditation. He was in peaceful repose for perhaps an hour before there was a knock at the door. His eyes fluttered open, and he was unable to repress his annoyance. He recognized the knock as the same one that had interrupted his and Nyota's activities the day before.

He listened for any stirring in the bedroom, but he only heard her deep, even respiration. The knock had not awoken her. Usually, she was an early riser, but they had stayed up rather late the night before 'christening the bedroom' as Nyota put it. He estimated that she would wake up on her own in twenty minutes. He was well attuned to her sleeping habits, and knew the precise amount of time that she slept.

There was nothing for it- he would have to answer the door. He rose from his place and got there just as Omarr was starting to knock for a second time.

"Nyota is still asleep." he said. "She will be awake soon."

"Well, can we come in?" Aminah asked. She was sweeping her eyes over his bare chest. He felt no modesty around others, but Nyota had told him once that sometimes, it bothered other people to see others half-naked. Perhaps he should have put on a shirt.

He stepped back to let them in, and while they seated themselves on the sofa he quietly went into the bedroom to pull on a black t-shirt. Part of him wanted Nyota to wake up so that he would not have to be alone with her parents, but mostly, he wanted her to receive her rest. He slipped back out into the other room and sat across from Aminah and Omarr.

"We came because Nyota mentioned that you're going to the academy today." Omarr said in a low voice. "She said we could come if we wanted."

"I have no objections." Spock replied, although he would have preferred that they not come. It was not that he was uncomfortable around them- he just had not planned on spending his shore leave with them everywhere he and Nyota went. It seemed that they were determined to follow them everywhere. He briefly wondered if they would soon decide to lodge with them also- perhaps even in the same bedroom.

Realizing that his annoyance was directing his thoughts, he tried to center himself. This was difficult, as Aminah chose that moment to speak to him.

"So you said that you're a science officer?" she asked. Spock decided to give up on any form of meditation.

"I am. I am also the first officer." Spock replied.

"So you're her boss?" Omarr cut in. Spock rose an eyebrow.

"To an extent, yes. However, Captain Kirk is above us both, and handles Nyota's schedule and any other details of her duties that it would be unethical for me to control."

Omarr continued to stare at him, and then leaned back on the couch. They did not speak for several more minutes. Spock listened to Nyota's breathing in the other room, hoping that she would wake soon, before her father began his interrogation. Too late.

"So how did you meet my daughter, Spock?" he now asked. Spock knew that he was taking advantage of the time that Nyota was not there. Spock decided it was only logical to answer his questions.

"I was an instructor at the academy, waiting for my posting on the Enterprise. She came to me for tutoring in Physics." Spock replied.

"So you took advantage of her needing help?" Omarr asked, frowning.

"Not quite. We became friends over that time. Our tutoring sessions were over with long before we ever pursued anything more." Spock replied. He now heard soft rustling sounds in the other room. Nyota was getting out of bed. He was relieved.

"Baba, leave him alone." Nyota said as the bedroom door opened. She wore a robe, and her hair was tangled from sleeping and from their activities of the night before. "You're here too early, you know. We weren't planning on going to the academy until at least noon."

"Well, you know we're early birds." Aminah said with a smile. Spock noted that Nyota resembled her mother closely. They had the same high cheekbones, sparkling dark brown eyes, and full lips, although her mother was lighter even than she.

"Well, once I get a shower and get dressed we can get going, I suppose." Nyota said. She stifled a yawn as she turned back to the bedroom. "And Baba...please behave." she added as she disappeared. Spock was disappointed about being alone with them again. Both Aminah and Omarr were staring at him, and he sensed that there was something he was supposed to say. He did not know what it was. He wished he did- while he disapproved of their opinions on non-Terrans, they were still Nyota's parents, and he wanted them to eventually learn to accept him. He planned on being a part of their daughter's life for a long, long time. He did not want them to disapprove of Nyota for that amount of time.

"Do you have any tea here? Or coffee?" Aminah finally asked. Ahh...so _this_ was what they were waiting for. Other than Nyota, in the early days of their friendship, he rarely ever 'entertained' humans. He had forgotten that it was customary to offer them sustenance after their arrival. He really did not understand why they did not simply eat or drink beforehand.

"Nyota and I drink tea, and we brought some with us." he said, standing and going to the kitchen. He began to make tea- he found that it was much easier to occupy himself physically instead of sitting on the sofa as they stared at him.

Ten minutes later, they were again sitting across from each other, waiting for their tea to cool down. Spock could hear the shower running in the bathroom- Nyota always preferred water showers to sonic showers- and knew that she would be ready to leave within twenty minutes.

"You know..."Aminah said, clearing her throat. She seemed to be trying her best to relieve the tension. "Nyota always did have a knack for languages. By the time she was ten, she already knew four. Omarr and I only speak Swahili and English, so I don't know where she got it from. And by the time she was in high school- she spoke about eight or nine. She learned some Terran languages from classmates and in school, and learned a few non-Terran languages from old data chips in the library. Her gift is amazing. I always thought that she was destined to use her gift for something great."

"She has, Mrs. Uhura." Spock said. He found that learning more about Nyota's past contented him. She had shared memories with him in their occasional mind melds, but an objective view was actually more informative.

"She was always a beautiful girl, too." Omarr said, smiling slightly. "I hated it when she hit the teenage years and started becoming interested in boys. But our Nyota has a good head on her shoulders- I wasn't worried about her getting mixed up with the wrong kind."

They had found a medium, something to discuss that they all had in common- their love for Nyota. The tension began to slowly leave the room as Spock listened to his wife's parents talk about her fondly. He was unaware of how much time had passed until...

"Hey, you can stop talking about me now!" Nyota said, and all three of them looked up. She stood in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She was always beautiful, of course, but Spock could not stop himself from admiring her. She wore a pale yellow tank top and a white knee-length skirt that seemed to float around her as she walked over to the sofa. "What have they been telling you about me?" she asked Spock, smiling.

"They mentioned the fact that you used to carry around a stuffed toy rabbit named 'Peter'." Spock said, and rose an eyebrow. "I believe you may have shown me a memory of that once, but you did not tell me that you carried it around until the age of ten."

"Mama, I know that was you!" Nyota said, placing her hands on her hips. "You tell everyone about that!"

_"I found it to be quite an amusing story." _Spock thought at her.

"Shut up." she said, pointing her finger at him, but she was smiling widely. Aminah and Omarr exchanged confused looks. _"They don't know about the bond!" _Nyota thought, comprehension dawning. _"That's going to be fun to explain."_

He knew she was being sarcastic, because it most certainly would not be 'fun'. Both McCoy and Kirk found the idea of bonding to be 'creepy'. There was no knowing what two anti-non-Terrans would think about the fact that Spock was inside Nyota's mind at all times.

"I will dress, and then we will leave. I have prepared tea for you, it is in the thermos on the counter." Spock said to Nyota before heading into the bedroom. He felt her appreciation for him as she turned to the counter, smiling even wider at his thoughtfulness.

_______________________________________________________

The academy grounds looked the same as they had over a year ago. The fall quarter had only begun two weeks before, and the quad was crowded with cadets making their way to classes, early morning sunshine filtering through tree leaves to cast shadows intermingled with spaces of light on the brick path. It was already a warm day, and it was only 0800.

"I forgot how beautiful this place was." Nyota said as she inhaled the scent of leaves and freshly mown grass. "Spock, remember how we used to go on walks around the quad every evening?"

"I do, as you are well aware." Spock replied. "That was in the very beginning of our relationship."

They walked along the path among the students with Aminah and Omarr not far behind. Nyota was reminiscing about those walks, about how much convincing it had used to take her to get Spock to join her in the shadows of a secluded tree for a quick kiss. Even if it was nighttime, and no one was around, he refused to partake in displays of affection when not in a private room.

"Nyota!" came a familiar voice from behind them. Nyota grinned as she turned around, and one of the cadets came toward her, also smiling. "I did not expect you here!" she said.

"Nice to see you again, Remaja. Since you stopped calling me." Nyota said, accepting the fierce hug Remaja gave her.

"I have been busy." she said as she pulled away, smiling widely. Nyota gasped.

"What happened to your teeth?" she asked. Remaja placed a hand over her mouth self-consciously.

"You don't like it?" she asked, frowning. "I had them filed down. I was tired of the stares. I no longer wanted to look Tenoban."

"No, they look great- _you_ look great!" Nyota said. "I just didn't expect it, that's all."

Remaja smiled again, showing off her now-humanized teeth. She looked Terran, except for her yellow eyes. She wore a red cadet uniform, and her thick black hair was tied back with a hairband. Remaja now turned to Spock.

"Ears. I suppose it is good to see you again." she said, raising both eyebrows. Spock rose his as well.

"It is, Remaja." he said, and Nyota had to stifle her laughter.

"That's going to be my new pet name for you, Spock." Nyota said. "I still like that- Ears."

She felt Spock's disapproval over the link, and laughed again.

"Remaja, these are my parents." Nyota said, gesturing to Aminah and Omarr, who were staring at Remaja. "Mama, Baba, this is Remaja. We saved her from a planet we were investigating."

"It is nice to meet you." Remaja said nodding her head at each of them. "I am grateful to your daughter for taking me away from Tenoba, especially because of the damage my people inflicted upon her."

There was a short silence, during which Nyota's parents turned to look at her, obviously confused. Nyota bit her lip, unsure of what she should say. Her parents didn't know about Scorpius Three- and she didn't want them to.

She was saved from having to get out of that mess when someone shouted to get their attention. Spock and Nyota looked over to see Admiral Pike, making his way toward them on his electric wheelchair. He was grinning to see them.

"Spock, Uhura! Nice to see your familiar faces." he said. They walked over to meet him. Nyota did not hear her mother turn to Remaja and say;

"What do you mean by that? What happened to Nyota?" and she didn't hear it when Remaja began to tell her.

"I heard the Enterprise was on shore leave." Pike was saying. "And Captain Kirk sent me a message saying he might drop by to see me. Having fun, up there in space?" he asked. Nyota noticed the slight bitterness he asked the question with. Even after several surgeries, the damage to Pike's spinal cord had not been fully repaired.

"It's dangerous up there, Admiral, but we're still alive." Nyota replied.

"Well, don't be in too much of a rush to come back here permanently. It's boring as hell, I tell you. Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. I miss being up there." he gestured vaguely toward the sky. "Relish the danger- that's what I always did. Well, as long as it's not _too_ dangerous, anyway." he added.

Across the grounds, a loud bell rang. Pike sighed.

"I'd better get going. Spock, why don't you come by to play some chess sometime? I've gotten better the last year."

"If my time allows it, Admiral." Spock replied. Pike turned the chair around and left. Remaja then caught up to Nyota.

"I do not have the same classes as everyone else, but I must report to the library for my computerized class." Remaja said. "Admiral Pike says that I only have four or five months left before I can graduate. Come see me later, Nyota!"

"I will, I promise." Nyota said, and Remaja flashed her one last grin before disappearing into the crowd that was now rushing to get to their classes before they were late.

"Nyota." Aminah's stern voice came from behind her. "I think we need to go somewhere private. We need to talk. Now."

Nyota winced as she turned back around. She knew that tone. It was the same tone her mother had used when she once snuck in two hours after curfew only to find her parents waiting for her in her bedroom.

Aminah's eyes were blazing, like Nyota's did when she was angry. Her lips were pressed together, her arms crossed over her chest. Omarr was equally displeased.

Nyota glanced at Spock, but his face was as placid as ever. And just when they were really starting to come around...she knew this would only prove to them that they had been right.

Nyota followed them across the quad, and not even the gentle caress of calm that Spock sent her over the bond alleviated her dread.

**A/N: I know, not much happened. But I'm setting it up for the angstiness. **


	4. Vindication

**Chapter 4: Vindication**

It had been agreed upon that it was in everyone's best interest to take their 'discussion' back to the hotel room- even though they had only been at the academy half an hour and had hardly seen anyone they had come to see.

Spock observed the behaviors of the humans around him. Nyota sat beside him, staring out the window as her parents drove. She was silent, but he felt her trepidation. If her parents were not there, he would have pulled her to him in an embrace, which he knew was more comforting to her than anything else.

Her parents were equally silent- Aminah also stared out the window, her lips pressed together tightly, eyes still burning. Omarr stared at the road ahead of them, his jaw clenching and unclenching, as if trying to restrain himself from saying something. Their behavior was contributing to the tension that now permeated the air.

He surreptitiously moved his hand to cover Nyota's cool one. She did not react, but he felt confidence beginning to grow within her, as well as anger- but it was not directed at him, that much he knew. She was angry at her parents.

_"They are so controlling!" _she thought furiously. He tightened his hold on her hand.

_"They want what is best for you." _he replied.

_"You're siding with them?" _she asked, and now she _was _angry at him.

_"I am not. I am only observing that they care for your safety- as I do."_

She did not reply to that, but she was once more no longer angry with _him_. Soon, the hover-car was parked and they made their way up to the hotel room. When the door shut behind them, Aminah turned to her daughter.

"I suppose you didn't tell us because we're right and you didn't want us to gloat?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't tell you because it's not a big deal!" Nyota replied, brow furrowing. Spock felt her frustration. "I understand that you're worried, but really- I'm over that, and I have been for months! There was no need to tell you. I knew you would overreact. What happened on Scorpius Three was a one in a million chance- that's just one planet, out of so many others."

"And what about Kathosia?" Omarr now asked. Nyota blinked in surprise.

"How-?" she began, but her father cut her off.

"Your friend mentioned that shortly after what happened on Tenoba, you were again taken hostage on another planet."

"That was different. I don't even remember any of it. It affected Spock more than me." Nyota said coldly. Now Omarr rounded on Spock.

"And where were _you _during all of this?" he sneered. "Yesterday you were going on about how you would protect her, and we wouldn't have to worry about her as long as you're around! I actually almost _believed_ that bullshit."

"It was not the equivalent of cattle excrement." Spock replied coolly. "Those incidents have only fueled my determination to protect Nyota."  
"Baba, Spock led the search party on Scorpius. And he came for me on Kathosia." Nyota said. "You have _no right_ to talk to him like that!"

"Oh, sure, he tried to get you _back_, but he didn't prevent you from being taken in either situation, did he?" Omarr's voice was rising.

"Baba!" Nyota said warningly. "Stop trying to make this about Spock. It has nothing to do with him!"

There was a silence, and then Nyota took a deep breath.

"I don't want to go through this again. I know what's happening. We'll fight, and then you'll leave, and we won't talk for a long time- months, maybe even years this time. I don't want that. But if we're going to try to reconcile, we need to set some boundaries."

"Boundaries?" Aminah asked, her voice rising with each syllable.

"Yes, Mama, _boundaries_. Such as- no coming over unannounced at six-thirty in the morning. In fact, no coming over at _all _unless you call first and we okay it. No tagging along everywhere we go- we can set time aside to spend with you. This is _our_ shore leave- the only break Spock and I really get, and we want time _alone_.

"No intruding into my personal matters- which includes my marriage, _and_ my career. I accept the fact that you are my parents and will worry about me no matter what- but I can take care of myself. I don't need you to hover and poke and pry. I am an adult- not a child. I think I'm old enough to handle my decisions."

"Nyota, sweetie, you've been kidnapped twice in a row on two different planets-" Aminah began.

"And trust me, it won't happen again. I'm not allowed on away missions any more." Nyota said. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand. "I would be worried sick if I were you, too...but it's over now. I knew what risks I was taking when I enlisted in Starfleet, and I haven't forgotten. And I haven't changed my mind. _Please_, just respect my decision and don't try to change it any more."

There was a silence. Then Aminah went over to hug Nyota, pulling her tightly against her chest.

"You know we love you, Nyota. Please don't keep us out of the loop anymore. We'll try our best to accept whatever you do, and give you the space you need. Just let us know what's going on- even if we don't like it and will worry ourselves into early graves. I'd rather know what you're going through rather than have no idea. These last few years have been so..." she didn't finish, because she began to cry into her daughter's shoulder.

Spock watched as Omarr joined them in a group hug. He was perplexed. This was the most illogical show of emotionalism he had ever seen. They had started off angry, then simply been upset- and now they were all crying and hugging. He felt distinctly uncomfortable, as if he were witnessing something he shouldn't. He had seen Nyota in every imaginable emotional state, but he simply did not know how to cope with _three _emotional humans.

As they continued to embrace one another, he also felt...left out? But that was illogical. He did not require such contact. But...Nyota was fortunate to have the ability to embrace her parents so easily and openly. His own mother had used to give him brief embraces, but as he grew older he had disallowed it more and more. Perhaps if he had known how her life would end...

Being Vulcan and following the ways of Surak did have its disadvantages. He could never show affection so easily to anyone- he even had difficulties sometimes doing so to Nyota, although it was becoming easier all the time. If they had children, he would never be able to show them what they meant to him...he did not have Nyota's freedom. What he saw before him was a true family- all disagreements aside.

After a long while, they pulled away. After a few quiet words, Aminah and Omarr left. As soon as the door closed behind them, Nyota crossed the room and put her arms around him.

"Now you're not left out, _k'diwa_." she whispered against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, which smelled of gardenias. No, he was not left out.

______________________________________________________

The next few days passed quietly. Aminah and Omarr joined them for dinner twice, but for the most part, stayed out of their way. And when they did join them, they were as polite as possible to Spock, which Nyota was grateful for. Maybe they _would _learn to accept him, and someday love him.

They did some sightseeing- although Spock protested that 'sightseeing' was illogical, as there was no objective other than seeing these places, which they could do by looking at photographs. Nyota only rolled her eyes and smiled at him lovingly. She wasn't sure why she loved him so damn much, considering how difficult he could be sometimes.

Admittedly, they spent quite a bit of time in their hotel suite, also. That was what Nyota had missed the most while on the Enterprise- having Spock all to herself, without interruption, for days at a time. It made her remember the caves on New Vulcan. When he was able to relax due to not having to leave the room, it was easier for him to be affectionate. Which, in turn, made her happier.

Two days before their anniversary, her parents found out about the occasion.

"Have you two gotten gifts for each other yet?" Aminah asked. They were having breakfast together in the hotel's restaurant.

"Not yet, Mama." Nyota replied.

"Well, why don't we take you shopping?" Omarr asked. "I think we've had enough anniversaries to have an idea of what to get."

"I don't know..." Nyota said, glancing sideways at Spock.

"I think it's a great idea!" Aminah said, smiling. "I'll take you, Nyota. And your father can take Spock."

"Well...I guess it's up to Spock." Nyota said, and she looked over at him, almost hoping that he would refuse.

"I believe I would benefit from an expert opinion." Spock replied. Nyota restrained herself from kicking him under the table. After all, he was only trying to get her something decent for their anniversary- and her father was notoriously good at buying her mother gifts.

"Good. We could go after breakfast, if you want." Omarr said. Nyota bit her lip- on second thought, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Spock alone with her father...

"That is agreeable." Spock replied. Nyota tapped into the link, and immediately understood why he was so willing. He was clueless as to what to get her. Vulcans weren't known for getting sentimental gifts...if left to his own devices, he would probably get her something like a chess set. Or holo-vid documentaries on the history of Communications.

_"You dislike chess. It would not be a logical choice. And you are already well-versed in the history of Communications." _Spock replied. Nyota suppressed a smile.

"You know what, Baba, this is the best idea ever. Spock needs you." Nyota said. Spock rose an eyebrow.

"I do not _need_ anything."

"Believe me, you need help." Nyota said. "I wouldn't trust you on your own."

So, when breakfast was over, they split up- the men in one hover-car, and the women in another. As Nyota watched the two most important men in her life pull away, she knew that she had just condemned Spock to a day of torture. She felt surprisingly good about it. She would make it up to him, after all.

**A/N: Hmm...not sure about this chapter. I think I need to start updating both of my stories every other day, because it may be burning my brain up, trying to churn out two chapters a day. It may be affecting the overall quality of my work.**

**That, and I stay up entirely too late, LOL.**

**Anyway, there will be a few more pointless shore leave chapters before I get back to the Enterprise and the action.  
**


	5. Purchases

**Chapter 5: Purchases**

Neither Spock nor Omarr spoke for almost ten minutes. Both the human and the Vulcan stared straight ahead- Spock, because he saw no need to converse at this time when their sole mission was to find an appropriate gift for Nyota- and Omarr because he simply couldn't think of anything to say to his son-in-law.

After the first ten minutes, however, Omarr finally spoke. "You need to get her something that really reminds her of something special. Whatever you buy, it has to be something that you look at and immediately think '_that's her_'."

Spock nodded once to show that he understood- although he did not, at least not fully.

They parked near a cluster of high-end stores. As the hover-car's engine died, Omarr turned to him again.

"I suppose you do have credits, right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Uhura, considering my commission as a first officer aboard Starfleet's flag ship- I have plenty of credits." Spock replied, almost annoyed. Omarr nodded and got out of the hover-car. Spock followed, looking up at the buildings before them.

"We're just going to look around in each store for awhile. Trust me- knowing those two women, we could take all day and still be done before them."

"I believe Nyota already knows what she is going to purchase. I have no ideas, as of yet- the conclusion being that I will take longer." Spock replied as he followed Omarr, who rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't _matter _if she knows what she's going to get. She's still going to take all day. Trust me, I've taken those two shopping before. You need to learn a few things about women."

"I possess the required knowledge to make Nyota content." Spock replied.

"Do you always talk like that?" he asked.

"What is your meaning?"

"I don't know...just forget it." Omarr shook his head and heaved a sigh as they made their way into a shop full of ceramic decorations. Spock immediately saw several aesthetically pleasing pieces, but none that would seem 'special' to Nyota. They browsed the shelves, and every so often Omarr glanced up at him, as if he wanted to say something.

"Mr. Uhura, it is evident that you are refraining from speaking." Spock said without looking at him. He was observing a spun-glass vase with a pattern of lilies around the rim.

"I just...I don't understand why she chose you. I don't mean any offense, I just wondered..."

Spock stepped away from the shelf he had been looking at and turned to Omarr, meeting his eyes.

"Perhaps she sees more than what is on the surface." Spock replied coolly. Omarr held his gaze for a moment, and then nodded and looked away.

"Sounds like Nyota." he said.

"There appears to be nothing in this shop worthy of becoming an anniversary gift." Spock now said. Omarr nodded again, and they left.

They continued to other shops...Spock did not see anything that reminded him of Nyota. This was proving to be even more difficult than he had anticipated. Omarr did not seem the least bit perturbed.

"It's all part of the shopping process." he said as he led Spock down the street, past shops with glass display windows. "Of course, Vulcans don't do much shopping like this, do they?" he asked. "Probably too busy meditating...or doing mind melds..."

"While meditation _is_ a part of my normal routine, mind melds are not." Spock replied. "The only person I meld with regularly is Nyota."

Omarr stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to Spock, eyes narrowed.

"Have you been messing with my daughter's head?" he asked angrily.

"No, I have not." Spock replied calmly. "We meld to exchange memories and thoughts. I would not do anything to her without her express permission, Mr. Uhura."

Omarr continued to eye him suspiciously. That was when they became aware of a group of teenagers standing ten feet away. They were looking at Spock and whispering. One or two were even pointing at him. "Is that a _Vulcan_? He looks so _weird_!" one girl said.

"Do you have a problem?" Omarr snapped at them. "Beat it!" The teenagers seemed rather frightened by Omarr's fierce visage, and they turned to run away, snickering.

"Stupid kids." Omarr muttered as he turned back to Spock. "No respect..."

Spock rose an eyebrow. "Mr. Uhura, may I point out the fact that you yourself are not fond of my Vulcan heritage? I believe the word 'hypocrite' comes to mind."

Omarr was glaring at him again.

"Spock, it's my_ job _to not approve of you. You married my baby girl. You're actually starting to grow on me a bit, so don't screw it up."

"Thank you, Mr. Uhura. I was unaware that your opinion of me had changed." Spock said. He found that he really was rather grateful at that moment.

"Well, don't expect me to be polite to you. It's a human tradition for fathers-in-law to act like they don't like or trust their sons-in-law. Don't Vulcans place a high priority on tradition?"

"We do." Spock replied.

"Then don't forget that." Omarr said, and turned back around to continue walking. Spock was confused...if he had said that he was growing to like Spock, why did he insist on acting otherwise? A strange tradition...

Spock started to follow Omarr- and then stopped abruptly, staring at the window display before him. Up ahead, Omarr looked back to see that he had not moved, and he made his way back.

"What is it?" he asked, and he also looked in the window display. When he saw what Spock was looking at, a slow grin crept onto his face. "You found it, Spock. I guess Vulcans aren't useless at gift-shopping after all."

"You are in agreement that she will like it?" Spock asked.

"Oh, I _know _she will. You can't go wrong with that. Come on, _Ears_, let's go get it."

Spock was not pleased that Omarr had used Remaja's nickname for him- but he followed him inside, nonetheless- relieved that he was done 'shopping' and had found exactly what he had been looking for.

________________________________________________________

Aminah and Nyota were at a mall, clear on the opposite side of San Francisco.

"I don't know. I mean, what do you buy a _Vulcan_, anyway?" Aminah asked, frowning as she looked at a display of silver watches.

"Well, he doesn't need a watch. Vulcans have completely accurate internal clocks." Nyota said, standing on her tip-toes to look over the heads of the crowd swarming around her.

"What do you want to get him?" Aminah asked. "We've been wandering around here for almost two hours now, Nyota. I don't think you're really trying all that hard."

Nyota bit her lip as she turned to her mother. She already knew what she wanted to buy, but she didn't feel entirely comfortable buying it with her mother in tow. Her plan had been to stall around all day and not find anything- so she could come back the next day by herself.

"Well...I _sort of_ have an idea of what I want to get..." Nyota trailed off.

"It's lingerie, isn't it?" Aminah asked, eyes sparkling knowingly. Nyota pursed her lips and turned away again. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Nyota. Come on, then. I can help you pick out something."

"Mama!" Nyota said. "I don't need you to help me pick out underwear."

"Nyota Uhura, I have been a married woman for twenty-seven years. I'm not shy about lingerie." Aminah grabbed Nyota's arm and started to pull her toward a nearby shop with some very risque displays.

"Mama, this is embarrassing." Nyota said as tore her arm loose and followed her mother into the shop.

"Oh, _please_!" Aminah scoffed as she began to look through a rack of thongs. "What's Spock's favorite color?"

"According to him, he doesn't have one." Nyota said as she began to reluctantly look through a rack of see-through nighties. "But I happen to know for a fact that seeing me wear red has an..._interesting_ affect on him." They rifled through the racks for a few moments.

"So..."Aminah looked up at her slyly, and Nyota knew she was about to ask a question Nyota wouldn't want to answer. "Who made the first move? I'm betting it was you."

"Well, you're wrong." Nyota said, taking a sheer red teddie off the rack and examining it before returning it.

"_Spock _made the first move?" Aminah asked disbelievingly.

"Since it wasn't me, and as far as I know there's no one else in our relationship..." Nyota trailed off pointedly.

"Stop being impertinent." Aminah said. "So how did it happen?"

Knowing that her mother would not give up until she had her answers, Nyota sighed.

"We had this Friday evening thing...I went over to his quarters and we would have dinner- just as friends, of course- and talk about anything and everything. And one night, when I was about to leave...he just..._kissed_ me."

"Well well well...I didn't think a Vulcan would have it in him." Aminah was smirking. "How did you ever manage to snag him?"

"I don't know that to this day. Luck, I guess. How about this one?" Nyota asked, holding up a red lace bra and matching thong.

"Too plain. You need something that really tantalizes." Aminah said. They continued to look for a another moment. "So...what about children?"

"Mama!" Nyota said shrilly.

"Don't 'mama' me. I want to know when I'm going to have pointy-eared grandchildren. Now that I think about it, they might actually be kinda cute..."

"Mama. Spock and I have only been bonded a year. And we still have four years left to go on the Enterprise before we can be reassigned."

"So it's going to be at least that long?" Aminah sighed. "Are you sure you're not already accidentally pregnant?"

"_Mama!_" Nyota's voice was now reproachful. Aminah laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, you know I'm joking." she said. "Take as long as you need. Having a child is a big decision."

"Thank you." Nyota breathed easier now. The last thing she needed was her parents bugging them about grandchildren.

They moved to a different section of the shop, and continued to look.

"You know, Nyota...now that I've had the chance to really think about it, I don't think I really mind having Spock in the family. He's obviously protective of you...he must love you a lot, and I know you love him. It's just that...it was such a shock, at first. We didn't know you were even dating..."

"I know, Mama. But we weren't really talking at that point in time. And because Spock's Vulcan..." Nyota stopped talking.

"I understand. You knew we wouldn't approve. But after seeing you with him, your father and I have realized that maybe we were wrong to be so judgmental of him. I'm more than ready to give him a chance. I think I even like him."

Nyota smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Mama. You have no idea how much that means to me, and I'm sure it will mean a lot to Spock, too."

They were content to silently browse for awhile, and Nyota finally found what she was looking for; it was a red silk and lace nightie that would show everything but the parts that a male would want to see. Tantalizing was definitely the word for it.

As they walked out of the shop, Aminah spoke again for the first time in several minutes.

"You mentioned being 'bonded' to Spock. Why do I get the feeling that's more than just being married?"

"Because it is. It's a telepathy thing...Spock and I are connected through our minds at all times. We can open and close the link, and when it's open we can converse and feel each other's emotions."

"Sounds...scary." Aminah said. "That's a big commitment."

"It's a good thing, though. When I'm upset, he helps by 'sending' me calm. I really can't explain it- but it's made us closer than you could ever think possible. It helps when Spock is being especially thick-headed and I'm trying to get a point across."

Aminah laughed. "I need something like that sometimes, with your father. Men really are thick-headed."

"Especially if they're Vulcans." Nyota said, smiling. Aminah laughed once more and placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her close as they walked.

________________________________________________________

"I'm glad the shopping part is over." Nyota groaned with relief as she crawled into bed. She snuggled up against Spock's overly-warm body with a yawn.

"It was an interesting experience." Spock said.

"Was Baba too harsh on you?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"He was not. We were successful- was your excursion productive, as well?"

"Very. I got you a few things." she said, her voice already becoming slurred as she began to slip into a doze.

"I only got you one gift." Spock said, suddenly worried that he had erred.

"Don't worry, Spock. One of them I wasn't planning on getting. You don't have to rush out and get me something else."

He was privately thankful- it had been rather expensive.

"Expensive?" Nyota lifted her head, opening her eyes. Spock quickly closed the link. "You tease." she grumbled as she laid her head on his chest again.

"We will exchange gifts the day after tomorrow, _ashayam_." Spock said. "I hope you like mine."

"I'm sure I will. Night, _adun_." she was falling asleep again, her body relaxing against him.

"Good night, _adun'a_." he said, and kissed her forehead.

**A/N: Hmm...I wonder what they got?**

**I MAY take a break from writing tomorrow...my brain is fried, LOL. Anyway, just letting you know.**


	6. Anniversary

**Chapter 6: Anniversary**

"So...I heard you married Lieutenant Uhura." Admiral Pike said as he studied the chess board. Spock did not immediately reply. "Am I wrong?" he asked.

"I would have corrected you if you had been, Admiral. The Lieutenant and I have been bonded for one year today."

"It's your anniversary and you're _here_?" Pike asked incredulously. "What are you _thinking_?"

"It was her idea, Admiral. She wished to visit a friend. We have plans for this evening."

"I assume that you're talking about Cadet Tyani?"

"I do not know a Cadet Tyani, unless you are speaking of Remaja." Spock replied.

"When she registered, she used that as her last name." Pike said. "She's amazing, she really is. We've had to write a special computer program just for her so she could take our courses. She completes a whole quarter in a month. And not only has she managed that- she's getting degrees from universities at the same time. She wants the Enterprise...but the thing is, there's no room for her to grow there."

"Then it would only be logical to place her somewhere else." Spock said as he moved his Queen down a level.

"Logical, sure. But she wouldn't fit in anywhere else. I asked her why she wanted the Enterprise, and she says it's because she feels like that's her home. How could I turn that down? Anyway...I'm mentioning it because I've already made up her assignment. She's going to be where she wants, and she'll be second in the science department only to you. If she ever wants a promotion, she can transfer to another starship."

"She would never accept a promotion, Admiral. She appears to have a strong affection for Lieutenant Uhura. She will not go anywhere but the Enterprise as long as she is there."

There was a comfortable silence as Pike contemplated his next move. Once he had moved his bishop, he spoke again.

"You know, when I first met you when you were a cadet- and later, when you were my science officer- I never would have guessed that you would get married. Especially to a human."

"It appears that you were mistaken." Spock replied, not looking away from the board.

"I was married once. For two years." Pike said. Spock wanted to sigh, but refrained from it. He knew that- as humans were wont to do- Pike was about to tell him about his personal affairs. He honestly did not care to know about Admiral Pike's former wife. "Her name was Lenina Crowne. A great woman- but she couldn't stand it when I went away for months at a time for Starfleet. We drifted apart, and eventually she sent me divorce papers. It's a shame, too...we were incredibly happy newlyweds. And now, I'm stuck here on Earth...would've been nice to have someone here with me."

"Is there a point to this anecdote, Admiral?" Spock asked. Pike grinned.

"Yeah, there is. What I'm trying to say is- you're one lucky guy. You have your woman up in space with you. You don't have to worry about getting a divorce only because the distance between you and your wife is so insurmountable. You have a wife, a ship, and space...can't get any happier than that." Pike was starting to sound wistful. He was frowning down at his wheelchair. "Just don't screw it up, Spock."

"I am sure that we are content at this time, and there is no need for your warning." Spock really did not appreciate it when others tried to give him advice on his marriage.

"Lenina and I were happy, once, too. Now I'm alone, and she's married to some big-shot lawyer and has three kids." Pike pointed out. He reached out to move a pawn, which was quickly taken by Spock's knight. "Ah, damn it. Two more moves and you'll have me checkmated."

"I believe it is one more move, Admiral." Spock said. Sure enough, a minute later he had won the game.

"I'm not surprised." Pike grumbled, waving a hand at Spock. "But thanks for coming by, Spock. Captain Kirk came by yesterday, too. From what I've heard, he's making quite a name for himself."

"He does have a certain...disregard for rules." Spock said as he stood. "I must be on my way, Admiral."

"See you sometime, Spock. Good luck with your wife." Pike said. Spock nodded once in acknowledgment and left.

As he walked toward the cadet quarters, he pondered what Pike had said. Yes, he _was_ fortunate that he was not separated from Nyota. He imagined that it would be quite difficult for the both of them if they were. As it was, their schedules already spared them little time together. While he had been reluctant to have this shore leave before, he was grateful for it now. He was able to be with his _adun'a_ as often as he wished. It was something that had been lacking in their marriage for some time now. If it weren't for their bond, he was sure that they _would _drift apart- it was no wonder that such a thing could happen to humans.

He pressed the buzzer for the correct door, and a second later Nyota appeared. Over her shoulder, he saw Remaja laying on her stomach on a bed, looking at a PADD.

"Are you finished with your visitation?" he asked. Nyota nodded.

"Yeah. Bye, Remaja, see you soon!" Nyota called over her shoulder. Remaja nodded, not taking her eyes off her PADD as Nyota left, the door closing behind her. "Come on, Spock, we have an anniversary to celebrate." she said with a wicked gleam in her brown eyes.

* * *

Nyota was smiling even more than usual as they entered their hotel room. From the bond, Spock knew she was excited in more than one way for the evening ahead.

She was also more affectionate than usual- which was saying something, as she was always very affectionate. Every time she passed him, she touched him in some way- on his arm, his back, a light caress of his hand. As he ordered room service for their dinner, she stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his midsection, her head resting against his back. When she acted like this, he knew he was in for a very interesting night.

"When will we exchange gifts?" Spock asked after he disconnected from the audio comm that was mounted on the wall.

"After dinner, I think." Nyota said, and he knew she was smiling. "That _is _when dessert is traditionally served." she added cheekily as he turned to face her.

"You are, if possible, more incorrigible than usual tonight, Nyota." he said.

"Is that a _bad_ thing?" she asked, her voice low, seductive. He rose an eyebrow, which she laughed at. She pulled away, her hands sliding from his shoulders, down his chest teasingly.

Soon, their dinner arrived and they ate at the table. The entire time, Nyota kept her eyes on him, a smirk on her full lips. He knew she was planning something- he both dreaded and anticipated whatever it was. It was likely that he would enjoy it- and later regret it.

Strangely enough, dinner seemed to drag on much longer than usual- this notion was illogical, as it took the same amount of time to eat as it always did. Perhaps it was only because he knew what would come afterward- which would certainly be more eventful than dinner.

Finally, their plates were cleared. As soon as the last bite was gone, Nyota was up and heading for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." she said over her shoulder. "Get my present ready."

As the door closed behind her, Spock took off his shoes and socks- to easier facilitate the removal of the rest of his clothing- and went to his duffel bag in the bedroom. At the very bottom was the flat, blue velvet-lined box. He sat on the bed and set it down beside him to wait for her.

It was several minutes before the bathroom door swished open. "Spo-o-o-ck" she drew his name out seductively. He looked up- and his breathing stopped.

She had let her hair down, and it cascaded down her shoulders and back. Even the corset-and-thong ensemble had covered more skin than what she was currently wearing. It was made of red silk and lace- the silk strategically covered her breasts and intimate areas, leaving the rest visible through the thin lace. It was also very, very short.

She advanced on him, still smirking. He realized that he was in need of oxygen and finally took a breath.

"Well, this is part _one_ of your gift." Nyota said. "Just make sure not to rip this one. Do you like it?"

She spun around on the spot- he saw that the back was entirely see-through. She was grinning when she faced him again.

"I'll take your speechlessness as a yes." she said, and then crawled toward him over the bed. "And what did you get me?"

He had completely forgotten about it in the presence of such beauty. He had thought that he had done quite well in choosing his gift- but now, he didn't think that it could possibly be worthy of her. But it was too late now...he reached over and picked up the box to give it to her.

"It is hardly adequate for you." he said as she took it from him.

"I'll be the judge of _that_, Commander." she said. She was eying the box with great interest. She worked her fingers under the lid and pried it open. When she saw what lay within, her mouth opened in surprise. "Spock..." she touched the necklace gingerly. "It's beautiful."

It was a small, star-shaped diamond on a gold chain. Modest...but still aesthetically pleasing. He noted that she had tears in her eyes as she touched the pendant.

"You are pleased?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, looking up at him. "This makes me look cheap."

"I believe I prefer what you got for me." Spock said as he reached into the box and withdrew the necklace. She moved her hair aside as he clasped it on for her, his fingers brushing against the nape of her neck. She turned back to him.

"Did you really think I _wouldn't_ like it?" she asked.

"Once I saw how beautiful you are tonight, I had my doubts." he replied. She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him. As she pulled away, he said; "I believe the correct phrase is 'happy anniversary'?"

"It is. Happy anniversary, _adun_." she said, and kissed him again. "But I still have something else for you."

She got up and went to her own duffel bag. She came back with a gold box, and sat beside him. She handed it to him, and he opened it.

"Chocolate?" he asked, unable to stop the corners of his lips from lifting up. "I am sure I told you about the effect chocolate has on Vulcans, Nyota."

"Yes, I do know. I have every intention of making you loosen your inhibitions a little. After all- it _is_ our anniversary."

Now both of Spock's eyebrows rose. She laughed, and reached into the box to retrieve a piece of chocolate. She held it up to his lips. Normally, he would not accept food that had been touched by bare hands- but this was Nyota. He accepted it, and as he slowly chewed, she moved to straddle his lap, nibbling on one of his ears. Once he had swallowed, she began to kiss him heatedly, and his arms went around her, holding her tight against him. Tongues danced and lips met feverishly. The aroma that was _her_ surrounded him, and he felt the chocolate taking effect...

He had been incorrect- tonight would not be interesting.

It would be _fascinating_.

* * *

Morning sunlight poured through the open curtains, landing directly on the bed where two sleeping forms were curled around each other, sheets twisted around them. A half-empty box of chocolates sat on the nightstand. Clothes were scattered in random places around the room- Spock's shirt over in the corner, his pants under the bed- his boxers were hung up on a decorative vase. All evidence pointed towards a very steamy night.

And...somewhere in two duffel bags, two communicators chirped.

Nyota groaned as she turned over, becoming even more entangled in the sheets.

"Spock, answer that." she said tiredly. She had only gotten about five hours of sleep total- he hadn't let her rest until almost sunrise.

She heard no response, and looked over to find that he was still beside her. This in itself was highly unusual- he _always_ got up before her, usually after only three hours of sleep. As she watched, he opened his eyes- and then quickly closed them again with a faint wince as the sunlight hit them. Tapping into the bond, she found out why- he had a splitting headache, and he was- _irritated_? She realized that he was hung over from the chocolate.

She sighed and rolled out of bed, stumbling toward her duffel. She still wore the red nightie- she hadn't let him take it off of her, much to his disappointment. She fumbled through her belongings until she found her communicator. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opened it.

"Uhura here." she said, wincing at how hoarse she sounded.

"Uhura. Finally, one of you answered." Kirk's relieved voice filtered through the tiny speaker.

"What do you want, Captain? You woke us up." Nyota said, starting to get irritable, herself. She realized that having the bond open was infecting her with Spock's own bad hung-over mood. She closed it, and immediately felt less bitchy.

"I got a call from Starfleet Command an hour ago. I can't tell you everything now, but I need you back on the Enterprise. Immediately."

"_What_?" Nyota asked incredulously. "We're on shore leave!"

"There's a situation, Uhura. We're needed- shore leave's over. Be at the beam-up point in an hour." the line was disconnected. Nyota stared in disbelief at the communicator, and turned to look at Spock. He was sitting up now, although his hair was a mess and he was definitely grumpy. His eyes met hers.

Great. Just great. Shore leave was over- they were being called into action. And Spock had a massive hang-over.

**A/N: I'm glad I took a break- I got some good ideas during that time.**

**Now, tomorrow I'm either going to write an M-rated one-shot for the scene I didn't write in this chapter, or I'm going to write the next chapter of this. Maybe both- I haven't decided yet. So, if you want to- make sure you check the M section.**

**Oh...and I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what book I got the name Lenina Crowne from ;)**

**And one more thing...thanks to Babita who gave me the idea for the chocolate. I wasn't going to add that, but she made me think otherwise ;)  
**


	7. Distress

**Chapter 7: Distress**

An hour was hardly any time. They quickly showered and packed their belongings in silence. The link was shut down, and Spock had hardly said a word since waking up.

Now, they were at the designated beam-up point. Most of the personnel would be taking shuttles back- but as the senior bridge crew, they needed to be there first, to supervise. Nyota flipped open her communicator and commanded them to energize.

They were met by Kirk and McCoy in the transporter room.

"What's going on, Captain?" she asked as she stepped off the platform.

"You both look tired." McCoy observed before Kirk could reply. He was looking between the two of them with a smirk.

"_I'm_ tired- _he's_ hung over." Nyota said, pointing over her shoulder at Spock.

"I thought alcohol doesn't affect Vulcans?" McCoy asked.

"It doesn't. Chocolate does." Nyota replied.

"And why was he eating chocolate?" he asked.

"Last night was our anniversary, Doctor." Spock replied, a trace of annoyance in his tone. "And as we did not expect to be called back to duty this morning..." he trailed off and lifted an eyebrow pointedly.

"Yep, definitely hung over. Come on, Spock, I'll give you my world-famous cure..." McCoy said.

"I would prefer to be briefed, Doctor. I do not need your 'cure'." Spock said, turning to Kirk. "Captain, what is the situation?"

Kirk, who had watched their exchange with amusement, immediately became professional.

"Ever heard of the Hadrus colony?" he asked.

"Certainly, Captain. It is the largest off-planet Terran colony." Spock replied.

"Starfleet received a distress signal from them this morning." Kirk said, and he turned toward the door. The others followed him as he walked down the corridor. "Apparently, last night their sensors picked up a ship in orbit. All attempts at communication were met with silence. Then came reports of an attack- the transmission was full of static, and you can't make out more than half the words. But it sounds like a ground invasion by beings with advanced weaponry. We're being dispatched because Hadrus is only ten hours away- everyone else is at least a whole day out in space. We've lost all contact with Hadrus, so there's no knowing what we'll find."

"What are your suspicions, Captain?" Spock asked. They were all thinking the same thing...

"I'm thinking it's the same Klingons that damaged the Enterprise and high-tailed it out of there." Kirk replied grimly. "I don't know how they managed to fix their warp drive- scanners showed that they wouldn't be able to sustain warp for more than a few minutes."

"Then the logical conclusion is-_ if_ it were them- that they have attacked the colony to seek parts to repair their reactor." Spock said.

"This still doesn't explain why they're operating independently of the Empire." Nyota said. "That transmission that we intercepted before they attacked us indicated that the Empire's looking for them."

"My guess is that they're renegades." Kirk said, nodding. "Question is- how many of them are there? We saw two warbirds- one of them cloaked and took off, the other stayed to fight us. How do we know that they weren't on their way to rendezvous with others?"

"To guess is pointless, Captain. We do not have sufficient data to make an estimation of their motives. What is important here is that an attack has been made on a peaceful colony on Hadrus. It is our mission to investigate and determine whether they require our assistance." Spock said. All three humans rolled their eyes.

"There's plenty of evidence, Spock." Nyota said.

"It is all circumstantial. As far we know, there are only two warbirds, and one is damaged. There has been a transmission that may or may _not_ indicate that they are refugees. Hardly enough evidence to postulate any theories. And none at all to suggest that it is, indeed, Klingons who attacked Hadrus."

"How can he manage to be so damn logical even when he's hung over?" McCoy asked Nyota. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it just makes him nitpick more than usual." he added.

"I am not 'nitpicking', Doctor." Spock said, annoyed. "I am merely pointing out that it is foolish to assume anything considering what little information we have."

"Well, let's go try to get a little _more_ information. Uhura, do you think you can clear up some of the static in the distress call?" Kirk asked, putting an end to the burgeoning argument.

"I won't know until I listen to it, Captain, but I'll try my best." Nyota replied. "When will everyone else arrive?"

"Well, several crew members went international, so we'll have to wait for them. I'm guessing we can be out of here in an hour, maybe an hour and a half." Kirk replied. "So get to work."

They got into the bridge lift. It was then that Nyota remembered.

"Damn!" she said. "I didn't get the chance to call my parents! We were supposed to have dinner with them tonight. And Remaja- she thinks I'm coming over tomorrow!"

"You will have time to contact them while we are en route to Hadrus, Lieutenant." Spock replied. She knew that he was in Commander mode for the day. And she knew he was still irritable, and still had a headache. It was hard to believe that the man before her was the same one who had ingested chocolate the night before and had been passionate with her all night in ways that he never had been before.

She decided that if _this_ was how he was going to act when he had a little too much chocolate, he wasn't going to be getting any more.

"Yes, Commander." Nyota said, and then she leaned toward McCoy. "Hurry up with that cure, Bones. He needs to be operating at full capacity when we drop out of warp."

"I _am _operating at full capacity. I do not require a questionable form of a 'cure'." Spock replied. She sighed as the lift opened, depositing them on the bridge.

"Maybe chocolate wasn't such a good idea." she said to him before walking across the empty bridge to her station. He stood still for a moment, and then followed her.

"It was not my idea." he said in a quiet voice so that no one else would hear.

"I know that." Nyota said in a softer tone, flipping switches. "Captain, I'm bringing up the transmission now, I'll know in a minute if I can clear it up."

"Carry on, Lieutenant." Kirk said from the command chair. Spock still stood beside her. She felt him asking permission to enter the bond, and she allowed it.

_"Was it not worth it?" _he asked. She wasn't able to hide her smile.

_"You know it was. Shouldn't you be at your station, Commander?"_ she asked. He straightened from where he had been leaning over her shoulder and went to sit at his station. Nyota began to play the transmission.

She wasn't sure how long she worked on it. She fiddled with her controls, adjusting the frequency, trying to cut the static. Finally, she had it clear enough to hear more of what was being said.

"Captain, I have it. You...you definitely want to hear this." Nyota said. Everyone on the bridge- McCoy, Kirk, Spock, and now Chekov and Sulu, turned to her station. She set it to the right channel and played it.

A man's voice came on over the intercom...gravelly, and still interrupted by intermittent static, but clear enough to hear most of what he was saying.

"Starfleet Command...we're being attacked...I repeat, we are being attacked...we're not sure who is doing this yet, but last night we detected a ship in our orbit, tried communication, got nothing back...send someone, anyone...we can't defend against...Starfleet, I've just seen one of them...it's Klingons! I repeat- Klingons are attacking Hadrus! They're armed with disruptors...no chance of survival without assistance..."

Then the transmission was dead. The bridge was silent.

"Alert Starfleet Command of your findings, Lieutenant." Kirk said quietly. "Inform them that even if we have to operate with a skeleton crew, we're leaving in half an hour."

Nyota threw a look in Spock's direction. They were right about at least one thing...and then she turned to her console to do as the captain had ordered.

* * *

As Kirk had said, there was no knowing what they were about to find...twelve and a half hours had elapsed since the attack. Was anyone even still alive? If they were, why hadn't the Klingons killed them already? With less than half their crew aboard, was the Enterprise ready for anything they might encounter?

What if Kirk was right- and there was more than just those two warbirds? They had already called for backup, just in case...but the other starships wouldn't get there in time.

Nyota stared at the viewscreen before them, watching as the stars drifted past. She had been given a short break after the launch to contact Remaja and her parents. Her parents were less than pleased- and they were scared. They had every right to be. She would have been scared too, if it weren't for the fact that Spock was sending her constant waves of calm and reassurance. Even when he was miserable due to the chocolate, he was still more concerned about her welfare than his own. Her only worry was that he still wasn't completely recovered- he had not even had the chance to meditate, and that would have helped him think more clearly. Would he be able to react in time if something happened?

_"I have told you not to be concerned." _Spock said disapprovingly in her head. She glanced over at the science station- he was not even looking at her.

_"That's not going to stop me from it." _she replied, and turned back to her station. _"You should accept the doctor's help. We can't afford to have your reflexes compromised right now."_

_"Nyota, I assure you that I am fully operational." _Spock insisted. She sighed and rubbed her forehead._ "You, on the other hand, have not slept more than five hours. If anyone is to be a source of concern, it is you."_

She started to grow angry at that. _"Why? Because I'm a _woman_?" _she asked.

_"That is not what I meant. We may enter into a dangerous situation, and-" _

_"And you think I can't handle it!" _Nyota gritted her teeth, her knuckles almost white as she gripped the edge of the console before her.

_"Your parents-"_

"I don't give a damn!" she said aloud. Everyone on the bridge turned to look at her quizzically, and she looked around at them, biting her lip. "Sorry." she said. Eyebrows rose, but they turned back to their stations. She threw a glare at Spock before turning back to communications. _"I don't give a damn what they think! And you _know_ I can handle dangerous situations!" _she continued furiously.

_"Nevertheless-"_

_"This conversation is over!" _she said, and abruptly closed the link. Throughout this time, Spock's face did not show even a hint at what he was thinking or feeling.

"ETA two minutes, Captain." Sulu said into the silence. Kirk nodded.

"Alert engineering to prepare to drop out of warp." Kirk said, and Nyota obliged, still fuming.

Two minutes later, the Enterprise dropped out of warp. And as soon as they did...

"Evasive maneuver!" Kirk snapped, and the Enterprise bucked sideways as it lurched to avoid the red jets of light aimed at the hull...

They had dropped out of warp, right into an ambush. In front of them were two warbirds...and more were decloaking.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Yay! I love cliffies! You might not, but...**

**Cookies for those of you who knew that Lenina Crowne is from Brave New World. Truth be told, I haven't seen the movie...but the book is great! If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. **

**And cookies for those of you didn't know it, because it's not your fault that you're deprived :(**

**Also- the one-shot that includes the missing steamy scene from the last chapter is up- it's called "Anniversary: Chocolate and Lace".**


	8. Conflict

**Chapter 8: Conflict**

Spock counted them as they decloaked. There were six in all...they were surrounded.

"Uhura-" Kirk began.

"I'm already connected to Starfleet, Captain." Nyota replied. "Relaying the situation now."

It did not matter. Reinforcements would not arrive in time. There were only two options- and judging by the look on his captain's face, he knew it as well he did.

"We're going to red alert." Kirk said, leaning forward in the command chair, his eyes steady and hard as he looked at the viewscreen.

Why were they not firing? Spock wondered as he also looked at the Klingon warbirds. After their initial half-hearted volley, they simply hovered there- threatening, but not acting. This was unusual behavior for Klingons- they usually fired first and didn't ask questions at all. They had a plan- he was sure of it.

The bridge was silent- tense and waiting for something to happen...but nothing did.

"Spock, what do sensors show on the planet?" Kirk asked. Spock blinked- he had not even thought about scanning the colony. He turned to the sensor display, disturbed by his lack of concentration.

"Sensors have detected eight hundred and fifty-four life signs." Spock reported.

"Hadrus is supposed to have an even nine hundred." Kirk said, frowning. "Any contact at all, Uhura?"

"No, Captain. I'm trying all frequencies, but I'm getting nothing. All hails are met with silence."

Spock spared a glance at Nyota. She was sitting stiffly in her chair, jaw set in determination as she listened to the emptiness. He knew she was still angry with him, and that pained him. They were in a dangerous situation...what if they didn't make it?

He turned back to his station, striving to clear his mind, to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

"Why aren't they _doing_ anything?" he heard Kirk mutter. "It makes no sense."

Everyone's eyes were on the viewscreen again, watching the warbirds. Finally, something happened...the ships simultaneously turned around and initiated warp.

In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"What the...?" Kirk began. There was no need for him to finish his sentence- everyone was thinking the same thing, even Spock.

Kirk got up from his chair and came to the science station.

"Something tells me that they're not gone for good." he said in a low voice.

"I agree, Captain. Their behavior is highly irregular."

"What do they have up their sleeve?" Kirk asked, eyes wandering back to the empty screen, from which they could see the green and blue planet below.

"I suggest that we evaluate the state of the colony before they return, Captain. Back-up is expected to arrive within three hours."

Kirk was nodding his head- of course, he already knew this.

"I'm going to assemble an away team to investigate, since communications are still down. It'll be me, you, Bones, and a security detail. We need to hurry up- those Klingons are definitely up to something."

McCoy, who had been standing beside the command chair, was already making his way to the turbolift. As Spock passed the communications station, he saw Nyota staring at him, eyes wide. When he passed close to her, he could hear her heart racing. She was worried about him...he wanted to stop, to stroke her cheek to reassure her- but he couldn't. Instead, he met her gaze before entering the lift.

They made their way to the transporter room, where five men from security awaited them.

"Scotty, keep us on standby for beam-up at all times." Kirk said to his chief engineer, who stood behind the transporter console.

"Aye, Cap'n, tha' I can do." Scotty replied. Spock was putting on a holster and checking his phaser when Kirk joined him on the platform.

"Maybe the Klingons got what they wanted on Hadrus and didn't want to bother with a confrontation." Kirk said hopefully.

"These are Klingons, Captain. I know I do not need to remind you of their violent nature. They outnumbered us considerably and could have destroyed the Enterprise in moments. My conclusion is that they did not _want _us dead."

Before they could continue the conversation, the transporter was activated. Five seconds later, they were standing in the middle of a dirt street. It was deserted.

They drew their weapons, walking slowly forward- watching, listening. The dirt road ran between two rows of crudely built houses- the residences of the currently missing colonists.

It was too quiet. There were still eight hundred and fifty-four life signs...so where were they? The Klingons were gone- why didn't they come out?

Something was not right. He had an unsettled feeling...it was illogical to 'feel' instinctively about anything...but he had a feeling that they had walked into a trap. Soon- his suspicions were confirmed.

There was a blast- and a bolt of red light narrowly missed Kirk's head. All eight men raised their weapons and looked around- Klingons stepped out from behind the empty houses, advancing closer, forming a circle around the away team.

Kirk raised his phaser and shot at one of them- it hit him in the chest, and he stumbled backward. All at once, a battle broke out.

The Klingons lunged forward, firing their weapons. The dirt on the road was kicked up, forming into a cloud around them as men jumped, ducked, and spun to avoid getting hit- all the while firing their own weapons in retaliation. Soon it was hard to see what was going on, who was winning- who was losing...

A Klingon shot at Spock- he was only able to avoid being hit by leaping aside and discharging his phaser into the Klingon's gut.

"Spock!" Kirk called out as he dropped to the ground in an attempt to avoid a laser shell. "Behind you!"

Spock spun around, and ducked just in time as one of his foes aimed and fired at where his head had been. He was close enough to him that he was able to kick out, knocking the Klingon's feet out from under him. He sprawled on his back in the dust, and Spock stunned him with his phaser before rejoining the fight.

There was no knowing why they were there- or what they were doing. There was no understanding what was going on at all. None of it made sense. Why had these Klingons been left behind?

Suddenly, it _did_ make sense. He understood.

"Captain!" Spock called, backing toward Kirk as he continued to fire at advancing Klingons. "I believe I know-"

"Spock, this isn't the time!" Kirk shouted, and he forced Spock to his knees so both men could avoid an oncoming rain of disruptor discharge.

"The Klingons-"

"Outnumber us!" Kirk said impatiently. He took out his communicator while the others struggled with the enemy. "Enterprise, come in, Enterprise!" he shouted.

"Enterprise here." came Nyota's voice. Spock could tell by her inflections that she was worried- and trying her best to remain calm.

"Uhura, alert the transporter room to beam us up in thirty seconds! As _soon _as we're on board, prepare for red alert- no matter what! The Klingons are on the planet- the ships can be back at any time!"

"Affirmative, Captain." she was definitely afraid now- but Spock did not have time to contemplate it as another Klingon lunged at him. This time, the laser shell nearly hit him- scorching the right sleeve of his shirt. He quickly dispatched him.

There was no knowing how many Klingons there were- and the dust cloud prevented him from seeing beyond five feet. He could hear phaser fire- see it dimly, suffusing the haze before him with red light- accompanied by harsh yells and grunts. He turned in time to see yet another Klingon fire at Kirk- it narrowly missed, instead hitting his communicator. Kirk dropped it as he turned to fire at his attacker.

The next thing Spock knew- he was in the transporter room. His chest was heaving as he blinked and looked around.

"Beam me back." he said to Scotty as a dirty, disheveled, and confused McCoy stepped off the transporter pad. He was followed by the five security men, who were panting and nursing minor wounds- it was amazing that they were still alive.

There was only one person absent.

"I cannae' beam you back!" Scotty said. "The Cap'n's orders were specific- go to red alert as soon as you were aboard."

"As you can see, the Captain is not aboard." Spock replied. "As such- _I_ am Captain. Beam me back down, Mr. Scott."

"I cannae' do that, Mr. Spock." Scotty said apologetically. "The Cap'n said no matter what- and his final orders stay."

Spock looked at McCoy, who stared back at him tiredly.

"I heard the order, Spock. He said no matter what." he said grimly. "Why didn't he beam back with us?"

"His communicator was destroyed." Spock replied. He finally stepped off the platform. The ship was now on red alert- the transporter could no longer be used. And his captain was still on the surface...

But he knew they would not kill him. Not yet. There would be time to retrieve him.

In the meantime, he was needed on the bridge. He was acting Captain. And there was, quite possibly, a battle ahead.

The warbirds would be back at any moment- he was sure of it. They had waited for them. They had known. He had been right- they had a plan. And the Enterprise had fallen right into their trap.

**A/N: Hopefully everything will make more sense soon :) **

**I'm really not that good at action scenes...and I had a REALLY tough time writing this chapter. Which is partly why it's so short. **

**Oh- and look! I didn't kill the poor redshirts!**


	9. Stratagem

**Chapter 9: Stratagem**

The turbolift door slid open, and Spock stepped out onto the bridge, closely followed by McCoy. Everyone turned to look at them, expecting to see Kirk leading them.

"Where's the Captain?" Nyota asked him as he stepped down into the sunken center of the bridge to sit in the command chair. Then she noticed the dirty, burnt state of his clothing. He felt her access the link. _"Spock?" _he felt her fear.

_"I am uninjured, Nyota." _he said. _"The captain was...prevented from beaming aboard."_

_"Is he...?" _she did not finish her query.

_"Not as far as I am aware. I do not think that they will kill him- at least, not yet." _he replied.

_"I don't understand...why-?"_

"They have a plan. They did not attack the colony to seek parts- a colony would not have the necessary equipment, a fact that they were undoubtedly aware of. Their objective was to draw us here." Spock said out loud, as much to McCoy and the rest of the bridge crew as to her. "They lured the captain down to the planet for the sole purpose of taking him hostage- they could have easily dispatched him, yet they did not. It is my assumption that they will attempt to torture information from him so that they may forcefully board the Enterprise and take what they need from us. That is why they will not fire upon our ship."

"What was the point of them letting us see them before warping out?" Nyota asked. She had turned in her chair to face him. He looked at her levelly.

"Perhaps they had not yet worked out the logistics of their plan." Spock replied. "If you are correct in your theory that these Klingons are separate from the Empire, then they may lack organization and proper command structure. I assume that they warped out in an attempt to give us a false sense of security to lure fewer people to the surface. Once we appeared, I am sure that the Klingons that had been left behind hailed their comrades with long-range communication devices, although we were unaware that they possessed such advanced technology. I expect them to arrive at any time."

"And what do you think will happen then, Spock?" McCoy asked bitterly. "We'll still be sitting ducks. There's still at least two and half hours before anyone else arrives, and Jim is in the hands of Klingons- dead or not. In fact, he would be better off dead. I've heard about Klingon torture techniques, and they don't sound fun."

"I am fully aware of our situation, Doctor. I have confidence that Captain Kirk will not give in- no matter what torture is used."

"Commander." Nyota now stood from her station and came to stand beside his chair. "Are we going to go after him?"

"We will, but I have yet to formulate a plan." Spock's gaze was directed at the viewscreen.

"Isn't that against protocol?" McCoy asked smugly.

"The Captain would not hesitate to...bend the rules...for anyone else." Spock replied, still not looking away. "In fact, he has helped most of us who are present in some form or another. The largest issue at hand is rescuing the captain while still maintaining the already-tenuous safety of the colonists. A rescue attempt may force the Klingons to kill more in retaliation. The captain is not our only duty on Hadrus."

Silence descended on the bridge. It was true- Kirk had helped them all out at one time or another. He had saved Sulu's life on the plasma drill on Vulcan...he had risked censure from Starfleet for conducting an unauthorized search party for Nyota...he had covered for Spock after Kathosia, saving him from a court-martial...

The_ least _Spock could do was rescue him from these Klingons.

The warbirds were back- all six of them. They were dropping out of warp and surrounding them once more. Again, they did not fire- they simply hovered before them, and all around them. Prepared to strike if necessary...and if they did, the Enterprise would be decimated within seconds. They could not withstand that much at once.

_"Spock?" _Nyota's voice whispered in his mind.

_"Yes, ashayam?" _he asked. He was relieved that she wasn't angry any more.

_"We can lower the red alert long enough to beam down and back. If you run a scan and see where the colonists are, we can determine whether or not a covert mission will retrieve the captain without danger to them."_

_"Nyota, I am acting Captain. Please leave strategies to me." _Spock replied. He felt her indignation. "Ensign Chekov, run a detailed sensor sweep and determine the location of the life signs. If possible, search for the Captain's. It is possible that he will be separate."

Chekov left his seat at tactical and resumed Spock's usual place at the science station. He was beginning the sweep when...

"Commander, we're being hailed." Nyota said, placing a hand on her earpiece. "It's the Klingons. Switching to main viewscreen, sir."

The image of the planet on the screen wavered, and was replaced by the visage of a Klingon captain.

"We have your human captain in our possession." the Klingon said in a rough, guttural voice. "You would be wise to listen to our demands. Hand over what ship parts we ask of you to repair the ship you damaged weeks ago. We will then give you your captain back, and leave this planet."

"We do not negotiate with terrorists." Spock replied automatically. It was one of the very first rules taught at Starfleet Academy. No matter what- never give in to demands, even if a hostage is involved. Alternate means must be found.

"Then you are a fool, Vulcan!" the Klingon snarled, banging his fist on the arm of his command chair. "We will get the override code for your shields from your Captain, and then we will come aboard your ship- and kill everyone aboard for your disobedience!"

"I am well-acquainted with my Captain, and I do not think he will be as easy to break as you seem to believe." Spock replied. "Torture or otherwise."

"We will see." he bared his teeth at Spock and then the screen returned to its view of the warbirds, and beyond them, the planet.

* * *

Half an hour passed as they reviewed the information from the scans. They were in luck- the colonists had been rounded up and were being held in caves somewhere outside the town that was their home. They were guarded, but not as heavily as their captain was. _He_ was being held in one of the buildings. And once they retrieved the captain, back-up would soon arrive to assist with the Klingons and save the occupants of Hadrus.

Nyota watched as Spock stood conferring with Chekov on a strategy for their rescue mission. She had tried to contact Starfleet, and the ships that were supposed to be on their way- but she had been unable to raise them. There were various reasons for this- the Klingons could somehow be blocking the signal, although she didn't understand how- or it could be a natural occurrence, such as a solar flare.

Either way, she was worried. Not just for them, but for the colonists and the captain. Jim Kirk- who had been irritatingly cocky and self-assured as a cadet- had turned out to be a good friend. He had tried to comfort Nyota when Spock first decided to leave Starfleet. He had tried to coach Spock through their break-up the year before. He had always been there for the two of them, rooting for them. Not to mention the countless times he had saved their lives. He didn't deserve to be at the mercy of Klingons. But she knew they would get him back- and he would be able to hang on until then. And once he was back on the Enterprise, he would immediately turn his attention to the colonists instead of worrying about any injuries he may be sustaining at that very moment.

She saw Spock and McCoy moving toward the turbolift doors.

"Commander!" she said, standing and taking out her earpiece. She knew they were about to leave. "Request permission to leave my post."

He stopped, and looked at her. "Permission granted, Lieutenant."

Nyota left her station as another officer took it over for her. She followed Spock and McCoy into the turbolift. They descended to the corridor that led to the transporter room in silence. When they stepped off and walked down the corridor, Nyota laid a hand on his arm.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked. She saw McCoy glance back at them. "Alone." she added pointedly.

"Doctor McCoy, proceed into the transporter room. The requested security team should be there."

McCoy nodded, and disappeared inside without another word. As soon as the door swooshed shut behind him, Nyota pulled Spock into an alcove that led to a different door. They were shielded from view.

"I want to come along." she said immediately.

"Absolutely not." Spock replied emphatically.

"I want to, Spock." Nyota said firmly. "I can handle it- and you know it."

"May I remind you of Scorpius Three." Spock said coolly.

"We didn't know what to expect when we beamed down there! We weren't prepared! This time, I know exactly what I'm facing. And I'm more than prepared."

"You are a communications officer. You have no need to beam down."

"I speak Klingon better than anyone you know." she retorted. "I've had weapons training, and I'm in shape- I _know _you know that much."

"You are not going, Nyota." Spock repeated. Nyota gritted her teeth. She would have to resort to desperate measures. She placed her hands on Spock's shoulders and shoved him against the wall- hard. She knew he was a lot stronger than she was, and he could have easily pushed her away, but he did not.

"I _want_ this! He's _my_ friend as much as he is yours! Don't you fucking _tell_ me that I can't go, because I will! Even if I have to beam down after you do, and hold a phaser to Scotty's head to make him do it!"

"If that were the case, you would face a court-martial after our return. I would file it myself." Spock replied coldly.

"Then it would be better to just let me go, wouldn't it?"

"You are being insubordinate, Lieutenant. Remove your hands from me and desist. You are not beaming down."

"God damn it, Spock! I'm not going to let you go down there without me!" she said fiercely. "You might _die_ down there!"

"And you may as well." Spock replied.

"I would rather die down there with you, rather than sit here on the Enterprise when you may be dying at any moment!" Nyota said. Her fingers were clutching at his shirt, bunching up the fabric. "You've gone on dozens of dangerous away missions, but this is the worst of them all! I want to be there- not just for the captain, but for you, too! Can't you _see_ that?"

"I do not want you in danger." Spock replied. He was unrelenting.

"Because I'm your wife? Then that means you're acting on favoritism. If another woman volunteered you would probably allow it."

"Nyota, I must go." Spock said, and he began to pull away. She tightened her hold on him.

"Please, Spock. Just let me come with you. I'm no safer on the Enterprise than I would be down there." Nyota said, her voice calmer. Spock hesitated, looking into her eyes. He opened the link, feeling her determination. There was a long silence.

"You will stay near me at all times?" he finally asked.

"Yes."

"And you will do whatever I ask without hesitation?"

"Yes."

"Even if what I ask entails leaving me behind to save yourself?"

She paused on that one.

"Nyota." he said warningly. She swallowed, hard.

"Yes." she whispered.

"You are to keep your communicator prepared at all times- and stay out of danger as much as possible." Spock said. Nyota lowered her hands from him slowly, nodding her head.

"Yes, Commander." she said quietly. She regretted behaving the way she just had- she understood why Spock didn't want her to go. But after what she had listened to over the communicators earlier, she couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what was going on down there. She knew it was dangerous- but she knew she could handle it.

Nyota began to pull away, but he reached out to catch her arm. He pulled her back into the alcove, and pressed her against the same wall she had just pressed _him_ against. He kissed her, hard- passionately. Like they might never kiss again. It was full of anger, adrenaline, and fear- their lips consuming each other with their heat. She didn't want it to end- because for all she knew, it could be the last time she felt him kiss her. He knew it, as well.

Her arms were tight around him- and his around her. Finally, they had to stop for air. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Nyota..." he said it low, sorrowfully, as he sent her his love. She took a deep breath.

"We should be going, Spock." she said. But she did not move. They were wasting time- both knew it, yet they didn't want this to stop.

Finally...he pulled away. His eyes were on hers.

"Remember what I said." he whispered. "No matter what I request- you must follow my orders. Hopefully, it will not come to anything drastic."

"Yes." she whispered again. "We're going into this together- and coming out of it together."

He stroked her cheek with two of his fingers, and then stepped away.

They left the alcove, and entered the transporter room. They did not speak a word to anyone as they accepted their phasers and stepped up onto the platform.

**A/N: Eep! What's gonna happen? ;)**


	10. Intensity

**Chapter 10: Intensity**

The remnants of white transporter light swirled around them, fading away. Nyota looked around her- they had beamed down a quarter of a mile away from the settlement and any life-signs. On her right was Spock, on her left one of the men from security. Spock had requested only the best of them- those who had been on numerous away missions and had experience in all forms of combat. Behind her was McCoy, who came in case of injuries.

"We will stay on the outer edges." Spock said as they began to walk in that direction. "The building that the captain is being kept in is at the center- we did not beam directly there because it would bring us to their attention sooner than we would like. Guards are posted at strategic points throughout the town. We will separate into teams of two but will maintain open communication. Set your phasers to stun- but if necessary, change the settings. Stun _every_ Klingon you come upon. You must remain silent- it is imperative that we do not alert them to our presence until we converge at the correct building. If our position is compromised, be prepared for a full-scale attack. You will not beam out unless I give the express order."

He rattled off the list of orders, and everyone replied with an obedient "Yes, sir."

The sun was beginning to go down on Hadrus, casting them in dim light as the sky was streaked with colors. They advanced toward the colony, their boots whispering against the green foliage as they walked. No one spoke. At least- not out loud.

_"You will not do this again, Nyota." _Spock said, and she felt his displeasure. _"Do not forget that you disobeyed my orders. I am only allowing you to come because you would have no matter what. As both your Commander and your husband, you have disappointed me by your disregard for my wishes. I had thought you trusted my judgment by now." _

_ "I thought you trusted mine, as well. I will prove to you that I can do this, Spock."_ Nyota replied. She was a little hurt that he had said she disappointed him- but she couldn't blame him.

_"That is not the issue at hand. If you are injured, or worse, I am to blame."_

_"No, _I _would be." _Nyota retorted. _"I've already said I know what I'm getting into."_

He did not respond to that, but she still felt his worry and frustration. Soon, that was dampened- he was taking the time until they reached the outskirts to center himself, to improve his concentration for the task at hand. She knew he would still be concerned about her protection, but it would not distract him.

They had reached the rear of a house. They pressed against the wall, and Spock began to quietly split the team up into pairs and send them on their way- Nyota was not surprised when only they were left.

"Spock, I'm-" she began. He pressed one finger against her lips.

_"Speak telepathically."_ he said.

_"Spock, I'm sorry."_ she said. _"I know that you only want me to be safe. But I would feel safer down here with you than I would up on the Enterprise, surrounded by Birds-of-Prey."_

_"I know. Come, Nyota. We must not waste any more time. Jim waits for us."_ He raised his phaser and began to slowly walk toward the edge of the wall. She followed, also raising her weapon. He looked around the side, watching and listening for Klingons...there was no one. He continued on, Nyota at his side.

The spaces in between the buildings were cast in deep shadow- it was becoming darker by the minute. Soon they would be blind. They crept forward, toward the next row of houses.

They saw movement ahead. A Klingon was standing on the corner- he was turned away from them. Spock quickly moved closer and stunned him with his phaser. The Klingon grunted and fell into a heap, dust rising around him. As Spock leaned over him to make sure he was incapacitated, Nyota looked around warily.

_"Spock! Down!" _she said, raising her phaser just in time- a Klingon was approaching at a run. Spock ducked, and she fired- hitting the Klingon squarely in the chest. He let out a short cry and flew backward before landing on the ground ten feet beyond his fallen comrade.

Nyota was lowering her weapon when she felt strong arms enclose her from behind, lifting her off her feet. She gasped as one arm took her in a choke-hold. Her phaser was roughly taken from her. She twisted and tried to kick- but the Klingon was holding her too tightly. She balled one hand into a fist and swung blindly behind her- connecting with his nose. She heard a _snap_ as the bone broke, and thick Klingon blood coated her shoulder. His grip on her weakened, and she pulled away- as soon as she did, Spock fired his own phaser at him.

"Impressive." Spock said as he handed her phaser back to her.

_"Telepathy only." _she reminded him with a smirk. _"Do you think anyone heard that?"_

_"I hear no one approaching."_ Spock replied. He turned back around, toward the direction they had been heading in before.

They met no one else for several minutes...they were getting closer to the right building. Then, Spock held out an arm, catching her around the waist and drawing her against the wall.

_"There are at least three."_ he said. _"When they come around the corner, you will attack one of them, first. I will handle the other two."_

Nyota nodded. At least he was letting her help. Soon, she could hear them approaching as well- three sets of heavy footsteps, and mutters in Klingon. Nyota strained to hear them, and then she groaned mentally.

_"What is it?" _Spock asked.

_"They know there are intruders. They found one of the stunned Klingons." _she replied. _"They're doubling security on Captain Kirk's building."_

_"We are only seven minutes away from there. Once we have dispatched these Klingons, I will check the rest of the team's progress."_

The three Klingons were nearer now- Nyota prepared herself for the attack, her posture tensing and her arm rising, finger ready on the trigger.

As soon as the first one came into view, she fired. He fell backward, one of his companions catching him instinctively. Spock took advantage of his defenselessness and stunned him- the third Klingon was already raising his weapon. Spock pushed Nyota down as the Klingon fired his disruptor, and he followed her- the bolt of energy narrowly missed them as it passed over their heads. Both were sprawled in the dirt as Spock aimed and fired- hitting him right between the eyes.

"Thanks." she muttered as she sat up. She had hit her knee in the fall- but that was preferable to what could have happened. He helped her up, one arm around her waist. He pulled out his communicator.

"Spock to Team B, come in." Spock said. There was a faint crackle of static before McCoy answered.

"Team B is thirty feet away from you. Nice aim." McCoy said. "Is Uhura alright?"

"She is handling herself admirably, Doctor." Spock replied. "And she was not injured in the fall. Have you kept in contact with teams C and D?"

"Team C ran into some trouble with six of our favorite friends a few minutes ago- other than a few minor scrapes, they're fine. Team D, though...haven't heard from them."

"I will attempt to raise them. Keep your position, Doctor. We will advance to the building soon. Spock out." he severed the connection and tried Team D. After several attempts, it was determined that Team D's communicator was either nonfunctional...or they were unable to answer.

"Does your knee still pain you?" he asked Nyota. She shook her head, stretching out her leg.

"I'm fine. Ready to continue, Commander." she said. He led her to where Team B's position was. McCoy leaned against a wall, a man from security beside him. Both were disheveled, and McCoy had a gash across his cheek. They waited for Team C to meet them. Once they were together, they all turned to peek around the corner of the building that they were currently hiding behind.

Down the dirt street, they could see the building. It was normally a meeting hall of sorts for the colony- large, and made of stone. They knew it was the right one because there were a dozen Klingons surrounding it.

"Team B will go behind this building and come out on their other side." Spock said. "Lieutenant Uhura and I will come from this one. Team C- take the alley directly across from them. We will come from every direction- we are outnumbered, but if we surround them, it should be an even fight."

The others nodded and took off. Nyota felt his eyes on her, and she looked up. They gazed at each other for a long moment, not saying anything. And then Nyota nodded once, as if telling him that she was ready. He nodded once also, and then, as one, they turned around the corner- phasers at the ready.

The battle immediately broke out. The Klingons fired disruptors- and they fired phasers. Spock and Nyota- their minds interlinked- moved as one. They fought back-to-back, always knowing when the other needed help- often before _they_ did. The falling darkness was filled with flashes of red light- screams, both Klingon and human, rent the air- shattering the previous silence.

Nyota was unaware of anything but the feel of the warm phaser pistol in her hand, and the ground beneath her feet as she spun on the toes of her boots to hit yet another Klingon in the gut with a bolt of energy- before again spinning to avoid being hit, herself. Adrenaline slammed through her body, her heart racing, sweat forming a damp sheen on her forehead- dirt coating her as it rose into the air to stick to her. Her respiration was hard and fast as she ducked to avoid yet another disruptor charge- this time it passed so close that she felt the heat of it against her cheek. She turned to see Spock behind her- her breath caught in her throat when she saw that he had somehow been disarmed.

"Spock!" she cried, and dove to retrieve his fallen weapon. The Klingon could have killed him already- but instead he had opted to slowly choke him to death. Nyota jammed the phaser into his neck and pulled the trigger- he jerked and broke away, stumbling over his own feet before collapsing. She handed Spock's phaser back to him- and he promptly reached an arm over her head to shoot a Klingon who had loomed up behind her.

More Klingons were coming- pouring out from between the houses lining the street. Spock turned to her.

"Nyota- enter the structure and find the Captain. We will hold them off."

"_What_?"

"You promised to obey all of my orders, Lieutenant." Spock said sternly. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Yes, sir." she said. "I did."

"Go." he said, pushing her gently toward the doors as he turned to assist the others. Nyota pulled open the doors to the building. She found herself inside a hall- she opted for the metal stairs to the right, and she started up them. She could still hear the shouts from outside, but they were muted by the thick walls and the clanging of her boots against the metal steps- if there were any Klingons in the building, she was sure that they had heard her.

There was only one door at the top of the stairs. She pushed it open- and had only a split second's warning. She fell to her knees, once more narrowly avoiding being hit by disruptor fire- and rolled, coming back up standing. She aimed at the Klingon who had fired at her, and stunned him.

She was panting as she looked around the room. She was alone, except for one man.

"Jim!" she said, going to the table in the center of the room. She had never called him that before- but then again, she had never had to rescue him before, either. He was tied with thick ropes to the circular table- his shirt torn and bloody. But he was conscious.

"Uhura." he said, his words slurred. She wondered if they had drugged him- or maybe he was just disorientated from the pain. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. "My guardian angel. You look hot even all dirty and covered in Klingon blood."

She decided to ignore that. He definitely wasn't in his right mind.

"Come on." she said as she began to untie his bindings. "We need to get you back to the ship."

"I love that ship, you know." Kirk said. "Kind of like how I love you."

Nyota froze, staring at him.

"Jim...you're just in pain right now. You need to see a doctor."

"No, I mean it..." Kirk said, grinning dazedly. "I love you. I have ever since the Academy. If Spock hadn't married you, I would have."

She was confused. She shook her head to clear it as she resumed untying him, the ropes dropping away.

"You're just delirious."

"No...they gave me something to drink. It was really good. It had some sort of truth stuff in it, though."

Nyota froze again. Oh, no...this was bad. On many levels.

"Jim, stop talking and start walking. The sooner we get away, the better." Nyota said. She took his arm and threw it over her shoulders, helping him off of the table and to his feet. He swayed a little, but soon he was able to walk.

It took some time to get him down to the first floor again. He stumbled every so often, like he was drunk- and more than once tried to grab her rear.

"Stop it!" she hissed the third time he 'accidentally' grabbed her.

"Why?"

"Because if _I_ don't kill you, Spock will." she replied, and tugged on his arm to keep him walking. "Keep your hands to yourself."

They finally made it outside. There was still fighting going on. Nyota immediately looked for Spock- and found him nearby.

_"Spock!" _she called, and hobbled down the steps, still supporting Kirk's weight.

_"Nyota- beam up now! We'll follow right away." _Spock replied.

_"No, Spock- I'm not leaving here without you."_

_"I will beam up as soon as you do, Nyota." _Spock replied. _"Now go- you have the captain. And you have my orders- do not disobey them again!"_

Nyota took a shaky breath as she pulled out her communicator.

"Scotty- beam me and the captain up immediately!" Nyota said.

"Aye, Lieutenant." Scotty replied.

"You're so beautiful." Kirk cooed in her ear. She tried not to look too repulsed as the white transporter light consumed them.

When they rematerialized, she saw that McCoy had already beamed up and was waiting for them. He took Kirk from her, heading for the door- Kirk stumbling as he did so. Nyota stepped off the platform and turned to wait for the others to beam up.

She had expected them to come soon- but instead she became sicker and sicker with worry as nothing happened.

Then, without warning- she felt a burning pain in her gut, and another in her chest. She doubled over, gasping- but it was not her pain. Frantic, she searched the bond- Spock was still there, but...

"Scotty! Lock onto Commander Spock's signal and beam him up right away!" she commanded.

"But he hasn't-"

"Just do it!" Nyota snapped. Scotty obeyed...the transporter glowed, and when the light faded away, Spock was laying on the transporter platform- unconscious.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Yet another cliffhanger :)**


	11. Apprehension

**A/N: Just want to let you know, both the Lexington and the Potemkin are canon :)**

**Chapter 11: Apprehension**

Nyota leapt onto the platform and fell to her knees beside him. She placed her hands on his face, stroking his hot skin.

"Spock, can you hear me?" she asked desperately. She heard Scotty contacting sickbay, but she ignored him. She reached across the link- she could feel Spock's conscience, but it was blank, devoid of any thought or emotion. She could also feel his pain- it was radiating throughout his torso. She looked down- there were two holes in his shirt, ringed in black. She realized what had happened- he had been hit by two disruptors. One was dangerous enough, even set to stun- but _two_? Not even a Vulcan could handle that. But she had to be grateful for the fact that the disruptors had been set to 'stun' instead of 'kill'...

"Spock..._k'diwa_." she whispered fearfully, caressing his jaw as she looked at his closed eyes. "Please wake up..."

The transporter room door opened with a hiss, and McCoy came in.

"Help me move him off the platform- the others can't beam up with him on it." McCoy said as he joined her. She took Spock by the legs, and the doctor took him by the shoulders. They lifted his heavy, limp body just as Nurse Chapel came in with a gurney.

Once he was settled onto it, Nyota looked up at the doctor.

"Bones...is he going to make it?" she whispered.

"I don't know." McCoy looked sad. "I need to hurry. Are you coming?"

She almost said yes...but then she remembered...

"I can't. I have to get to the bridge." she said urgently. "Just- please..." she trailed off, looking at Spock, who Nurse Chapel was now rushing out of the room.

"You don't even need to ask, Uhura." McCoy said, and reached out to squeeze her shoulder before he rushed after her husband.

Her heart seemed to be physically aching with worry. She fought back tears as she was left alone- but she couldn't waste any time. She turned as the last of the away team was beaming up and rushed out, toward the nearest lift.

Spock would not want her to linger around, worrying about him, when she had duties to fulfill. He would reprimand her for it. And if anything happened to him, she would know...

She swallowed against the rising lump in her throat as the turbolift ascended slowly. By the time the doors slid open to the bridge, she was as composed as she could possibly be, under the circumstances.

Sulu had been left in command, and as soon as she arrived he turned to her.

"Uhura- is the captain aboard?"

"Yes- he's in sickbay. Commander Spock is there as well. Sulu, there's a problem. The Klingons used some sort of truth serum on the captain. I'm sure they managed to get the shield frequency. Has there been any contact with Starfleet?" she asked as she resumed her post. Even though she was covered in dirt and blood, she was determined to hail the reinforcements. If she was correct, they would need them- soon.

"No contact as of yet." Sulu replied.

She was keeping three-quarters of her mind on her attempt to raise Starfleet, and the last quarter on the bond that connected her to Spock...it was still there, but she feared every second that it would disappear forever. Her fingers trembled as she switched frequencies.

"Lieutenant Sulu- our shields are being low-vered!" Chekov shouted from his station. Nyota did not look around, but her heart sank even further. She was right- they had the code. She tried one last frequency- and was surprised to find a clear signal.

"Come in Starfleet, this is the Enterprise!" Nyota said.

"Enterprise- this is the U.S.S. Lexington, what's your status?"

"Our shields are compromised- we require assistance. We are surrounded by six Klingon ships who are attempting to come aboard. What's your position?"

"Dropping out of warp now." the man said. Nyota looked around at the viewscreen- in just enough time to see the Constitution-class starship drop out of warp right behind the Klingons. The whole bridge seemed to sigh in relief.

"Enterprise, this is the Potemkin." came yet another call. "ETA is one minute."

Nyota was so relieved that she slumped in her chair. "Acknowledged." she responded. They were earlier than had been expected- but she wasn't going to complain.

"Shields are going back up." Chekov reported. Nyota watched the viewscreen- the Potemkin was now joining them.

"The Klingons are leaving!" Sulu said, bewildered. He leaned back in the command chair. Everyone watched as the warbirds initiated warp- all except for one, which did not even move.

Nyota realized that it was over. The ship that remained was damaged, and would be taken into Starfleet's possession...and the others were gone. It was unlike Klingons to shirk away from a fight, but it was apparent that they had.

But these were not ordinary Klingons- they had an agenda. Where were they going? Why were they renegades? Nyota supposed that they were not as violent as they could have been for that reason. They could have killed Spock...yet they had all had their disruptors set to 'stun'. They had not wanted to kill them.

The bridge was quiet. Everyone began to turn back to their stations.

"Uhura- shouldn't you be in sickbay?" Sulu asked without looking away from the screen.

"I have a shift to complete." Nyota replied.

"As acting captain, I order you to medical. Miller can take over for you." Sulu said. Nyota nodded, even though he was not looking at her. She stood as Miller came forward.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Then she left the bridge.

* * *

She hurried off the lift to the door that led into sickbay. She was still a mess- Klingon blood dried stiffly on her red uniform, scrapes and bruises on her legs, her hair escaping from its ponytail to frame her face, dirt smudged on her cheeks...but she did not care. The link was still there. She had hope...if he was going to die, wouldn't he have, already?

This must have been how he felt when _she_ had been the one in sickbay. It was no wonder he was so determined not to see her hurt- it was the scariest, most nerve-wracking thing she could ever imagine.

As soon as she entered sickbay, McCoy met her.

"Uhura-" he began.

"How is he?" she asked, seizing his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

"He's still out cold." McCoy replied. "I've given him a couple hypos. Hopefully, he'll be awake in a few hours."

She sighed, and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again. "So there's no serious damage?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't say _that_...he's going to be in pain for a few days. Two disruptor stuns to the chest..." McCoy shook his head. "But- he's going to live. We'll still have our green-blooded, pointy-eared first officer."

"Can I see him?" she asked, lowering her hands from his shoulders, and fighting the urge to sink down to the floor. She felt weak with relief.

"I won't stop you." McCoy threw up his hands, and then moved aside. She spotted a biobed at the far end of the ward, where Spock lay. Someone had taken off his blue uniform shirt and black undershirt to wrap bandages around his midsection, where his skin was burnt by the energy contact. She walked toward him, and sank down into the chair next to his bed. She reached out and took one of his hands into both of hers.

"Spock..." she sighed his name, and leaned forward to press a kiss against his knuckles, eyes closed. She tried the link again, but there was still no response from him. "And you're always worried about _me_ getting hurt. Talk about turning the tables." she chuckled, but it was strangled by a soft sob. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from crying. He hated to see her cry...she knew that. He would not want her to shed tears over him, especially when he was alive and on his way to recovery.

It was a stroke of luck that he was alive...if the Klingons had wanted to kill him, he would have been vaporized on the spot- nothing left of her beloved husband except residue. If _that _had happened...she shuddered, and clutched at his hand tighter as she forced those thoughts away. Spock had once told her that to indulge in what-ifs was illogical- one could not change the past, and it was useless to conjecture on what may have been. He was right- there was no need to cause herself more torment by contemplating that he could have died.

Minutes ticked by in silence. Nyota wasn't sure what she was waiting for- McCoy had told her that it would be hours before he woke up. But she wanted to be there when he did. He had not been there for her after Scorpius Three- that had been the most emotionally painful experience of her life, and she would not do that to him. But he _had_ been there when she woke up from the events on Kathosia- and she had been incredibly relieved by his presence.

She was starting to doze, her head resting on her arms as they were folded on his bed, when McCoy came over.

"Uhura...maybe you should go clean yourself up, and get some rest." he said gently. "It'll be awhile yet."

"I want to be here." she murmured thickly, rubbing at her eyes. Her eyelids felt like they had sand stuck behind them.

"When was the last time you slept? You told me yourself that you were tired when you first beamed aboard from Earth- and you spent the next ten hours on the bridge. Then you went down to Hadrus and had an adrenaline rush. I _know_ you've got to be exhausted."

He was right- her whole body felt heavy. Her eyes were only half-open.

"Bones, I want to stay with Spock." she said.

"You're not going to get any rest sitting like that. I'll tell you what- you go clean yourself up, and I'll let you sleep in sickbay. But you _will_ sleep. Even if I have to make it an order." he was trying to be his usual, cranky self- but his warmer side was slipping through- he couldn't keep up the facade. She smiled thinly at him.

"Fine." she said. She was still reluctant to leave him- even if it would only be for half an hour or so. But she would probably feel better after a shower and change of clothes.

So she followed the good doctor's orders. She went to her and Spock's quarters and stripped off her filthy uniform and dirty boots before slipping into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. She would never understand why Spock preferred sonic showers- the jet of hot water massaged her aching muscles and washed away the grime- her tension along with it.

She kept her mind on Spock the entire time as she cleaned herself- just in case he woke up. But he did not. Soon, she was dressed in a fresh uniform, her hair once more back in its neat ponytail. She felt better already- and made her way back to medical.

McCoy had set up the bed next to Spock's for her, and drawn a privacy curtain around the both of them. She was grateful, and looked around for him- he was in one of the adjoining wards, and she saw an unconscious Kirk on the biobed he stood beside. She made her way over to him.

"How is he?" she asked, folding her arms and looking down at the captain.

"I gave him a mild sedative. Whatever they gave him made him act like a total ass." McCoy said as he entered information into a PADD.

"More of an ass than usual, you mean?" she asked. He smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. You should be trying to sleep, you know."

"Yeah, I know..." she hesitated, still looking down at the captain. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Sure, once the truth serum wears off. His bruises and cuts are already healing. He'll be the same old Jim we know soon."

Nyota thought back to what Kirk had said...she really, really hoped that somehow, he had not been telling the truth- or if he had, that he would forget it. If he did love her, that could be disastrous for his friendship with Spock. _If _Spock found out- which he would eventually, probably from a meld. She didn't want to be the cause of a rift. She knew Spock had a jealous streak- although he would never admit it. She hoped that he just _thought_ that he loved her. There was a fine line between love and lust- she doubted Jim Kirk knew the difference.

She now wondered what was happening on the rest of the ship...were the inhabitants of Hadrus safe? Had all of the men from security arrived safe from the planet? Were they still in orbit, or were they heading back to Earth?

She decided to worry about everything later, after Spock woke up. She left McCoy to his examination and returned to his bedside.

Nyota took off her boots and climbed into the bed next to Spock's to try to sleep. It would not come. She turned onto her side so that he was in her line of sight- but she still could not sleep. After nearly half an hour, she decided that this would not work. She slid off the biobed and went over to Spock's.

She climbed in next to him, careful not to touch his chest as she settled her front against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She did not have much room, but this was better than being by herself. His body heat warmed her, and his breathing comforted her. Her eyes slipped closed, and she could finally sleep.

**A/N: Not much happened in this chapter...just setting up for a few future story arcs and tying up a few loose ends. **


	12. Interrogation

**Chapter 12: Interrogation**

Spock could feel himself slowly awakening, becoming more aware of his surroundings. There was a cool body beside him...a head resting heavily on his shoulder. He knew who it was, of course. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She stirred- she had kept the link open, and when he awoke, so did she.

"You're awake." Nyota said, and he felt her relief. He moved his right arm, placing it around her shoulders.

"That is apparent." he replied. She smiled, and gingerly placed a hand on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at him anxiously.

His chest ached and burned at the same time...it hurt just to inhale. The idea of moving to sit up did not appeal to him at all. He blocked his pain so that she could not feel it.

"I am not yet fully recovered." he evaded.

"I know that." Nyota said, and she moved up to nuzzle against his neck. "If you're in too much pain, I can call Dr. McCoy, and he'll give you a hypo." she added quietly.

"Perhaps later." he replied- there was no use in pretending that he was unaffected. Her concern for him made him feel a tenderness for her...he lifted the arm that was not around her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You did not have to be here."

"I know." she replied. "But I wanted to be."

"And the captain? Is he well?" Spock asked.

"Last I knew, Dr. McCoy had knocked him out with a sedative." she chuckled. "The Klingons gave him a truth serum to get the code for the shields."

"They succeeded?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yes...but the Lexington and Potemkin came just in time. The Klingons left."

"They escaped." he clarified.

"Yes...but they left behind the damaged warbird. I don't know what's been going on since, because I've been here."

"If you had duties, you should be completing them, not staying here. Your presence is not necessary for my recuperation." Spock replied sternly.

"Sulu ordered me here." Nyota said. "Spock...what happened down there? You said you would beam up right away...and it was several minutes before you were injured."

"I was disarmed." Spock replied. "I resorted to suus mahna- I was too distracted to hail for beam-up. How did I get aboard?"

"I felt it through the bond when you were hit by those disruptors. I ordered Scotty to lock onto you and beam you up."

"So you rescued me as well as the captain."

"I suppose." Nyota sat up to look at him. "How did I perform during the away mission, Commander?" she asked.

"Other than your initial disobedience, and your later hesitation to follow my orders." he arched a reproachful eyebrow at her. "You performed far beyond my expectations, which were already high. You were instrumental in retrieving the captain, and you ensured my safety as well- although you should have shown the same regard for the security staff."

"Does this mean I can start going on away teams again?" she asked.

"Perhaps. I must contemplate it, and discuss it with the Captain. Nyota, I have already said this- but you should not have been so forceful in making me let you go to Hadrus. You cannot disobey me again. I will give you a warning this one time- any future attempts such as that one will land you in the brig. I can only allow such behavior once. I am your husband, but in dangerous times, I am your Commander first and foremost. You cannot forget that- and you cannot allow our relationship to jeopardize our professional duties- which include rescue missions. No matter what the situation is, or who it involves."

She looked down at the bed-sheet, but nodded her head as he spoke. She had known he would have something to say about that- and she knew he was right. She had not been acting like a professional.

"I understand." she replied. He closed his hand over hers.

"Come here, _ashayam_." he said, and she laid back down next to him. "Right now, I am not your Commander." he said. He leaned towards her, pulling her closer at the same time, and kissed her.

When he pulled away with a sharp intake of breath, she gently pushed him back down.

"You're not supposed to move." she said. She planted a kiss on his lips, and rested her forehead against his. At that moment, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind the privacy screen.

"Yes, Doctor?" Spock asked as Nyota pulled away.

"Can I come in?" McCoy asked.

"We are not indecent." Spock said, and slightly annoyed. Of _course _they were not being inappropriate in sickbay. He saw Nyota bite back a smile.

McCoy came around the screen. He looked grim.

"Uhura, they want you in the brig." he said.

"The brig? Why?" she asked,

"There was a Klingon left on that ship. He was injured, and I patched him up- he's not happy about that. But you're the most fluent in Klingon, so they want you to conduct the interrogation. We're trying to get some information on what the hell is going on."

"Okay." Nyota sighed, and moved to get off the bed. "And Doctor- give Spock a pain-killer. He's too proud to admit it, but he needs one."

"Nyota." Spock said reproachfully.

_"I love you, too." _Nyota thought at him with a smile. "I'll go, Doctor." she said, and walked past him. Spock listened until the door had closed behind her, and then he looked up at McCoy.

"What are my injuries?" he asked.

"There are two second-degree burns- one on your stomach, one on your chest. There was some internal damage, too. Uhura doesn't know, but we almost lost you twice."

"Why did you not tell her?"

"She would have only been worried, and you were stable by the time she came." McCoy said, waving his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor." Spock said. "I would prefer that information to be kept from her."

McCoy took out his tricorder and began to scan Spock's torso. "The burns are half-healed. You'll be ready to leave in two days, I think. I hope we're going back to Earth for more shore leave. Even a green-blooded elf needs rest after taking two stunners."

"I am amazed that I am still alive, with you as my doctor." Spock replied, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I underestimated rattles and incantations."

McCoy rolled his eyes as he put away his medical tricorder. "Damn Vulcan." he muttered. "Shoulda left you when you deadlined the first time."

"I am sure Nyota would not have approved." Spock said, knowing that McCoy did not mean it.

"Don't you mean '_Lieutenant Uhura_'? I swear, if I hadn't been there for the ceremony, I would never have believed that you two are a couple. It's always 'Lieutenant' this and 'Commander' that. What married couple calls each other that, even when not on the bridge?"

"Nyota seems to find it...stimulating." Spock said. McCoy winced.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. I don't wanna know." he said. He turned away, muttering; "Crazy kids."

Spock only raised one eyebrow in response.

* * *

Nyota entered the brig, where there was a cluster of security personnel at the far end. She approached, finding Scotty among them.

"You look a lo' better, lass." Scotty said.

"Thanks." she said. She looked into the cell that they were gathered around. A Klingon slumped against the wall, glaring up at them. "Do you _really _think he'll talk?" she asked.

"To be honest, no." Scotty said, also peering in at the Klingon. "He didn' say a word to Miller."

"Klingon honor." Nyota sighed. "We'll be lucky to get anything other than insults out of him. Can you guys clear away?"

They backed away, giving her room. She stood directly before the energy barrier and began to speak in Klingon.

"Are you with the Empire?" she asked. Klingon had never been her favorite language- it was harsh, ugly, and difficult to pronounce for a human. But, she spoke it almost like a native. "Or are you and your comrades separate?"

The Klingon continued to glare. He did not reply.

"Why are you in Federation space?" she now pressed. "Why did you attack our ship a few weeks ago?"

Still nothing. She wasn't surprised. She folded her arms and glared back at him.

"Why did your fellows leave you behind?" she now asked. "Were you such a disgrace that they no longer found you to uphold honor?"

She finally saw a flicker of something across his face. The Klingon made a low, threatening growl in the back of his throat. He got up from where he had been sitting and stepped forward.

"I was injured. They left me to die an honorable death. You prevented me from it!" the Klingon spat. "Now I am in your custody- _now_ I am disgraced!"

"Maybe I will still give you an 'honorable' death if you tell me what I want to know." Nyota hissed. "What are you doing here? What is your plan? I understand why you attacked Hadrus. You wanted to lure us here for parts that you need for repairs. But where were you going?"

"I will not betray our cause!" he roared.

"Of course you will not- even though your people left you. You were not so close to death that they could not treat you."

"You want to know? You _will _know, soon." the Klingon snarled. "But you will not find out from me. You are wasting your time."

"Fortunately for you, we do not resort to torture or truth serums." Nyota remarked.

"That is because humans are foolish." the Klingon said. He backed away from the energy barrier. "You will know what you want to know soon, Human." he grinned. "And you will regret interfering. You should have given us what we wanted. We may have spared you. We could have killed everyone on that planet, and everyone on this ship- but we have a more important goal."

He was still looking at her as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor again. Nyota knew that she would not get any more information from him. She turned to look at Scotty.

"Make sure you get the security feed that recorded this, for Starfleet's record." Nyota said. "I'm going to alert Starfleet that they're planning something."

As she walked away, brow furrowed, she wondered what was going on. And she hoped that, whatever it was, Kirk was recovered by the time it happened- she didn't trust anyone else in any situation relating to Klingons.

**A/N: Yes, it's short. I know. Again, just setting things up.**


	13. Annihilation

**Chapter 13: Annihilation**

Nyota was still on the bridge- after informing Starfleet of what she had learned from the Klingon, she had stayed to learn the fate of the Hadrus colonists. As she watched, the viewscreen flickered to show someone from security- an Ensign Williamson.

"Sir." he addressed Scotty, who had taken over for Sulu. "We've just finished escorting the last of the colonists from the caves back to their homes. The Klingons killed some of them when they resisted, but for the most part, they're unharmed- just badly shaken. We may need Doctor McCoy down here to administer mild sedatives- some of them are a bit hysterical. Also- we found the two security guards that didn't beam back. One of them's dead- looks like he was choked to death, but I'm security, not a doctor- and the other was just stunned."

One casualty...while regrettable, it was a relief that it had not been more- especially considering how dangerous the mission had been. She was even more thankful that it had not been Spock. It was selfish, but true.

"Is that all, Ensign?" Scotty asked.

"Aye, sir. We're just asking a few questions now. Should be done in an hour or so."

"I'll order the doctor down there in a wee bit." Scotty said. "Carry on, Ensign."

They disconnected. Nyota turned to Scotty, arms folded over her chest as she stood before the safety railing.

"Scotty, Starfleet says they're going to increase patrolling in an attempt to find and stop the Klingons. But the problem is, we don't know _where_ to patrol."

"We could try ta follow their ion trail, but it would be cold by now." Scotty replied. "We coulda done it a few hours ago, but the Potemkin and Lexington demanded a full report. We couldn'a left."

Nyota sighed, and rubbed her forehead. She still had not had enough sleep, and she was getting a headache.

"Maybe I should try the Klingon again." she said.

"I wouldn' recommend that, lass." Scotty said. "You hardly got anythin' out of him the last time."

Nyota was not one to give up, however. She was sure that there was a right button to push to get the Klingon to talk. She just had to find it.

"You shouldn' be here, lassie." Scotty was now saying. "You should be in sickbay with Commander Spock."

"Why does everyone seem to think that?" she wondered.

"Because tha's your man, and you're not needed here." Scotty replied. "Now go."

She smiled at him. "Just keep me up to date, alright? And don't hesitate to call me if I'm needed- trust me, Spock won't mind."

She left the bridge. She was stepping off the turbolift and heading toward medical when McCoy stepped outside with his medi-kit.

"I'm going down to the surface. I left a hypospray beside Spock's bed- get one of the nurses to give it to him. The damn goblin won't tell me when he's in pain." he grumbled.

"How's the Captain?"

"Awake and doing fine. Still a little disoriented, and he won't be returning to duty for a day or two yet."

McCoy continued on his way, and Nyota went inside. As before, she lay beside Spock on his bed. She updated him on their current situation.

"Whatever it is that they are planning." Spock said when she was finished. "They are out to cause havoc- ever since the destruction of Vulcan and half the fleet, we are ill-equipped to handle situations like these. I believe that they know this, and are using our weakness to their advantage."

"Yes, but _how_? _What _is it that they're doing?" she asked, and laid her head against his shoulder.

"As you know, I have no idea." Spock admitted. "And I sense that you are considering interrogating the Klingon again. I advise against it."

"You may advise against it, but you can't order me not to. You're on medical leave- which means you can't issue any commands." she said smugly. She felt his disapproval, and she smiled. "Don't worry- it's not like I'll be alone with him."

"That may be true, but I do not want you to be anywhere near him." Spock said. "I say this as your husband."

Nyota bit her lip and sighed. "Fine. I won't."

"That is a relief." Spock said, and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her.

"Hey, is that you, Spock?" came a drowsy voice from somewhere else in sickbay. Nyota pulled away from him.

"It is, Captain." Spock replied. "I find it unnecessary for you to ask, as I am sure you recognize my voice."

"Well, come over here."

"I regretfully cannot do so, Captain." Spock said. Nyota got off the bed and went around the screen, toward the ward where Kirk was being kept.

"He was injured." Nyota told Kirk as she sat in a chair by his side. Kirk shifted uncomfortably on his bed when he saw her.

"Oh...Uhura." he said. Nyota lowered her eyes, biting her lips.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." Kirk said. "Listen...what I said, just forget about it. Okay? I'd never....you know..." he lowered his voice so that even Spock could not hear him. "Spock's a close friend- and you're a friend too. I would never jeopardize that. In fact, I never would have said a word if it weren't for that drug."

"I understand, Captain." Nyota said.

"I just don't want Spock to kill me." Kirk said. Nyota smiled- but to tell the truth, she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

Over the last year, they had built a good professional relationship, as well as a decent friendship. Now that she knew that he loved her- or that he _thought_ he loved her- she knew all that was going to change. There would always be an awkwardness between them.

"So, how bad is he?" Kirk now asked, using his normal tone.

"Not too bad. He's in pain, but he'll recover soon." Nyota said. "Captain, we have a situation..."

She told him everything she had just told Spock. When she was done, he was frowning slightly.

"They didn't mention any plans to me. But that doesn't mean anything." Kirk was staring off at the wall opposite, eyes unfocused. "It doesn't help any that only one of them spoke Standard, and all I know in Klingon is a few cuss words."

"Spock thinks that they're using Starfleet's current weakness to do something they couldn't get away with at any other time."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he's right." Kirk said. He moved to sit up, wincing. "There was one word that I caught, though- that wasn't a cuss word, I mean. There were a couple Klingons huddled off in the corner together, talking. The word was 'ves'."

"Ves? Are you sure?" Nyota asked uneasily.

"Yeah." Kirk said, and their eyes met.

"You don't think that they're trying to...?"

"I don't know. No one will until they want us to." Kirk said, and slumped against his pillows. "I just want to get out of bed and actually _do_ something about it. But Bones says I have to stay."

"Damn right, you have to stay." McCoy said as he entered the room. "I just had to sedate fifty people." he added to Nyota as he set his medical bag down. "They were going crazy- one of them that happened to know a little Klingon kept rambling about science stations. Something about how he'd heard a couple Klingons talking while they were watching over the colonists in the caves..."

"I'd better go." Nyota said, standing. As she headed back over to Spock, she frowned, thinking about what Kirk had told her, and projected it to Spock.

"If I am correct." he said as she entered his section. "Ves means..."

"War." Nyota finished. "I think they're trying to start a war."

* * *

Light years away, five Klingon Birds-of-Prey dropped out of warp to surround a science station. Gi'ral- the Captain of his ship and the leader of their mission- leaned forward in his command chair.

"Arm all disruptor cannons!" he barked. The communications officer relayed the orders to the other four ships.

It would have been easier if the sixth ship in their squadron had not been damaged. But they could complete their mission without it- and without Korth. It was _his _fault that it was damaged- he should not have attacked the starship without Gi'ral's approval. It had been a foolish risk, and could have ruined everything.

He had made an attempt to repair the ship- but when the Starfleet reinforcements arrived, he decided that it would be best to abandon the warbird and continue on their way. They could not afford to lose another- and nothing was more important than what they were trying to do.

"Fire!" he roared. All five ships discharged their cannons- the energy slammed into the space station at strategic points. "Again!" he called. Another volley was fired from them. He could imagine the pandemonium that was rising inside the station. It would not last long.

The space station's laughable shields were weakening. Another few hits- and they were gone. Explosions began to erupt all along the platform- as soon as the oxygen was consumed, the fires fizzled out. Pieces of metal began to fall away, floating into the vacuum of space- the station was breaking apart.

They continued until there was nothing left but debris, silently drifting away. What was once a science station was now nothing more than space junk.

"Plot our course to the next one." he ordered Navigation.

They would not stop until they were forced to- and then, their goal would be accomplished. The Federation would not believe it when the Empire told them that this squadron was unauthorized.

"Contact Kronos and inform our leader that phase one is complete." Gi'ral commanded Communications. "Make sure it is not intercepted by Starfleet."

The Klingon Empire would have nothing but gratitude for the Romulan named Nero.

**A/N: I may take tomorrow off for this story- I need a break, LOL. Let me know what you think about what I'm doing here- the idea just sort of came to me, so I don't know if it's working out or not.**


	14. Escalation

**Chapter 14: Escalation  
**

Nyota was still in sickbay when the intercom beside the door crackled.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" came Scotty's voice. Nyota and Spock exchanged silent looks before she got up and went around the screen, to the box mounted on the wall.

"Yes, Scotty?" she asked.

"We've just picked up a transmission you migh' be interested in hearin'." Scotty said wearily.

"I'll be there in a minute." Nyota replied.

_"Keep the link open. I wish to hear it, as well." _Spock thought to her.

_"I will."_ she said. "Doctor McCoy, it's time for Spock's next hypo." she told the doctor, who sat at his console writing reports for both Spock and the Captain. She could feel Spock's pain, and it had been steadily increasing for the last hour.

"Nyota." Spock said disapprovingly.

_"Why do you insist on not getting help? Really, Spock, you're acting like a child." _Nyota scolded. She could feel his disgruntlement as she left. Vulcan pride was his race's biggest downfall, she thought as she walked away. He didn't even say anything to that.

She wondered what this transmission was that Scotty wanted her to listen to. She was sure it had something to do with the Klingons...

She stepped off the lift and entered the bridge. As soon as she did, Miller rose from the Comm station and she took it over.

"I've prepped it for you already, Lieutenant." Miller said. "Just put in your earpiece and hit the button."

"What is this about?" she asked, more to herself than him, as she adjusted her earpiece. She reached over and hit the green button on the console. She heard static, and then...

"Starfleet! This is Science Base 231! We are under attack! Atmospheric generators are all but gone- we're not going to last long!" the man was yelling, panicking. "Oh, God- parts of the station are breaking away- there are fires- Jesus! There's nothing we can do, we're-" There was the sound of screeching metal, and an explosion- screams- and then the connection was dead.

"Oh no..." Nyota breathed. She had just listened as people _died_..."When did this happen?" she asked, staring blankly at a monitor before her.

"An hour ago. There are two others just like that- Starfleet forwarded them to us." Miller said sadly. "We're being directed toward where the attacks are happening- we can only hope we can guess which station is going to be attacked next. Judging from the trajectory, it could be one of three."

"Mr. Sulu, where are these stations located?" Nyota asked, turning to Navigation.

"The three who have been attacked so far are the ones closest to the Klingon neutral zone." Sulu replied grimly.

Nyota nodded- she had expected as much.

_"It appears as though your theory is correct." _Spock said. _"They are, indeed, attempting to start a war."_

"Well, they're definitely succeeding so far." Nyota muttered.

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Miller straightened from where he had been bending over at the Comm station.

"Nothing." Nyota replied. "Mr. Scott, is that all?"

"I was hopin' that you may have news of the Captain's recovery." Scotty replied hopefully. Nyota shook her head.

"Doesn't look like it." she replied. "Are the Lexington and Potemkin going with us?"

"Aye, that they are." Scotty replied. Nyota nodded once and left the bridge.

* * *

She strode down the corridor that led to the brig. She knew she had told Spock she would not meet with the Klingon again- but that had been before the disturbing transmission from Starfleet. That was before hundreds of people who worked on the three science stations closest to the Klingon neutral zone were killed.

Although they had no evidence to prove it, everyone knew who it was. The only question remaining was _why_. From what Kirk had said, Nyota was sure that they were trying to start a war. But why did they do it in this way?

She stopped before the cell, and one of the security guards stepped forward.

"Lieutenant Uhura. We weren't told that you were coming." he said.

"I want to ask him a few more questions." she replied. She peered over their shoulders, at the Klingon- who was still sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. "Step aside."

"We've been given orders that no one is to try to communicate with him." the man said uneasily.

"Then turn off the security feed and let me do it off the record." Nyota replied.

"I can't do that, Lieutenant."

"Then don't worry about it. Step aside- that's an order, Ensign."

She was surprised at how good it felt to be able to order others around. Up on the bridge, she rarely got the opportunity. She watched with satisfaction as the guard stepped aside, albeit reluctantly.

"Klingon." she said. "I now know what the plan is. But why do you want to start a war? Why does the Empire not just openly declare it instead of attacking science stations?"

"The Empire?" the Klingon gave a harsh laugh. "The Empire is not brave enough to challenge the Federation, even when half of their fleet has been destroyed. Not without encouragement."

"You seem a little more willing to talk." Nyota observed.

"Why not? You already know our plans."

"And what do you mean by 'encouragement'? So you _are _separate?"

"We call ourselves _teh quv_."

"True honor." Nyota echoed.

"We want to bring glory back to the Empire! Once the Federation declares war, the Empire will eradicate it. This should have been done many years ago. The Empire has no excuse for their weakness."

"What makes you think that your brilliant 'plan' will succeed?" Nyota asked. "Our ship- as well as two others- are even now on our way to stop you. And now that we know you're setting this all up, the Federation will know not to lay blame on the Empire. You're already failing."

"There is more to the plan than you realize, Human." the Klingon said with a smirk. "It has been modified ever since you discovered us weeks ago by intercepting a transmission. We will not let you or your ship stop us."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" she asked, folding her arms and frowning.

"Has your science officer conducted a scan of the ship since your shields were lowered?" the Klingon asked with another smirk.

"No...why-?" she stopped, staring at him. No...they couldn't be...yet no one had thought to scan the ship after the action on the bridge...

Nyota heard the door slide open, and she spun around. Before she could do anything, the security guards on either side of her had each been hit with a bolt of energy, and a Klingon had grabbed her roughly, pinning her arms to her sides. She let out a frustrated yell and twisted, trying to free herself- to no avail. The Klingon was much stronger than she was, and there were four disruptors aimed at her.

"I was beginning to think you would not come." said the Klingon behind her to his four comrades, who stood in the corridor.

"Gi'ral's orders were specific- no one must see us until we take the bridge." the Klingon who held her said. "We had to move by stealth, Korth. It took time. We stunned several humans on our way here. What should we do with the female?"

"Lock her in this cell. I have a small amount of respect for her fluency in our language. We will let her die when the others die."

"You will never succeed!" she spat in Klingon.

"How will you stop us?" one Klingon growled.

Nyota did not reply to that. There was no way _she_ could stop them. The Klingon bared his teeth at her as he laughed. "Give me your security override pass code." he said in Standard.

"I don't have one." she lied. "I'm not high-ranking enough."

"Liar!" The Klingon slapped her. She gasped, the stinging pain making her eyes water as her head snapped back. She turned her head slowly to face him again.

"You will regret that." she hissed as she glared at him.

"If you do not tell me what it is, I will kill these guards before your eyes." the Klingon said. To emphasize their point, one of them knelt down beside a man, pressing his disruptor against his head and making sure she saw as he switched it from "stun" to "kill". Nyota wet her lips and took a deep breath. She had no choice- she gave them the code. If they threatened to kill _her_, that was one thing...but she could not let someone else die when she could prevent it.

One of them entered it into the panel, and the force field was lowered. Korth stepped out, and was given a disruptor. Nyota was shoved roughly inside, landing on her hands and knees on the hard floor. When she looked back around, she saw that the force field was back in place, and the Klingons were leaving.

"Bastards." she muttered. _"Spock?"_ she asked.

_"Nyota? What is happening? I sensed your distress- but I could not see what was causing it." _Spock's inner voice sounded panicked.

_"Klingons. On board. Spock, you have to warn someone!"_

_"There is no one to warn, Nyota. The doctor has just left for the bridge- no one is here except the captain and myself."_

_"Spock...I'm in a cell in the brig. I can't do anything!"_

He did not ask what she was doing there- he already knew. _"I will find a way, ashayam."_

With that, he closed the link. She didn't understand why he did...and now she was alone. She leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. What was going to happen to them all?

**A/N: Grr! I hate it when Fanfic acts up! **

**Anyway...only a few more chapters left in this story. I'm going to end it then, because I'm finding that it's extremely exhausting and difficult to write two stories at once, and right now The Vulcan's Wife is my main focus. Not that I'm done with Spock and Nyota! My next project for them will be a series of one-shots that I'll have together as chapters, instead of separate. It won't be updated as regularly, but I'm not ready to leave this couple. I MAY one day write another multi-chaptered fic, but I don't know yet.**


	15. Culmination

**Chapter 15: Culmination**

Pain flared in Spock's chest as he struggled to sit up- it felt like fire licking at his insides. He inhaled sharply and paused...it faded away momentarily. He was grateful that he had had the foresight to block Nyota from this. He was in no condition to get out of bed, but he must. Nyota's life, _his_ life, and the lives of countless others depended on it.

He was sitting up now, his feet resting on the floor. He still wore his black undershirt and pants, but his boots were under the bed. He leaned over to retrieve them, and fresh agony exploded within him. He again paused, now breathing heavily. But he did not pause for long. Ignoring the fire in his chest, he pulled on his boots and stood.

The pain now sufficiently faded, Spock left the screened-in area and headed to the intercom. He leaned heavily against the wall and pressed the button to the bridge.

"Spock to bridge, come in." he said. Nothing. Not even static. The corners of his lips tugged downward slightly. This was unusual. He tried again, but there was still nothing.

"Computer, state current status of the ship." he ordered.

"Ship's current status is: under lock-down."

Spock exhaled sharply. Lock-down. Which meant all inter-ship communications were disabled, and all doors were locked. This could only be done from the bridge, and such measures were only taken in extreme circumstances.

The Klingons had reached their goal already. They had been quicker than he had anticipated. Or perhaps it had taken him longer than he thought to collect himself.

"Captain." Spock said, straightening. There was only one person who knew the override codes to a lock-down. "Are you able to walk?"

"What? Of course I can walk!" Kirk's voice came from around a corner. There came rustling sounds, and then Kirk appeared in the doorway to his ward. "What is it?"

Spock told his captain what Nyota had told him. Kirk heaved a sigh.

"Well, I guess this means that we'll just have to save the day, won't we?"

"That is highly unlikely, Jim. Neither of us are operating at full capacity."

"No, but between me, you, and Uhura, we can manage. We can't leave this situation in Scotty's hands."

"And what do you propose we do, then, Captain?" Spock asked, irrationally annoyed.

"Storm the bridge and take it back." Kirk shrugged. Spock gave him a look that said, quite plainly, that he thought Kirk's mental status was questionable. "Well, Uhura said that there are only five. We can take five, right? Especially if we have the element of surprise."

"Captain, I would argue this point further- but we must continue. The brig is close to here, and we must retrieve Lieutenant Uhura before we...'storm the bridge'."

Kirk went over to a wall where there was a hidden compartment. He pulled out three phaser pistols, handing two to Spock. "For Uhura. And...I can override doors when we come to them, but I can't get rid of the lock-down until we're on the bridge."

"I am aware of that, Captain." Spock said. Kirk eyed him closely.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am well enough for the task at hand." Spock turned toward the doors. "Now if you would please..." he gestured toward the door. Kirk went to the panel beside it, and entered a six-digit code. The door slid open.

"Simple, right?" Kirk said, and led Spock out into the corridor, phaser raised. Spock did not comment.

The corridors were deserted. They made their way down them with weapons at the ready- they took the Jefferies tubes, instead of spending time attempting to get one of the lifts to operate. Soon, they were nearing the door that led to the brig.

"Nyota?" Spock said, as soon as it had slid back. He walked down the corridor, until he found the only cell with an activated energy field.

"Spock!" Nyota stood from where she had been sitting against the wall. "You didn't have to come for me."

"The ship is under lock-down." Spock said as Kirk entered his code into the panel, and the force-field died.

"Then you should have gone to the bridge without me." she said as she stepped outside the cell. Spock handed her a phaser.

"There is no time to contemplate what should or should not have been done. We must go." Spock said. Nyota nodded, and turned to follow the men out of the brig.

_"Are you okay?" _she asked as they silently stole down the corridor.

"_Concentrate on the task at hand, Nyota- not on me."_

He felt her reluctance, but she relented. They had more important things to worry about at the moment- namely, the Enterprise and the inhabitants of science stations.

* * *

"Korth, take Navigation." Kadar ordered. His disruptor was leveled at the human bridge crew that was now huddled in a corner, glaring at him. As if he were afraid of their pathetic facial expressions of hatred!

He had immensely enjoyed their shock when they had burst onto the bridge minutes before. The first thing he had done was force the captain with the terrible accent- Scotty, someone had called him- to initiate lock-down. They were secure. No one could stop them now.

"Go to red alert, and aim at one of the ships." he instructed Shovak, who had taken over Tactical. "Take advantage of their confusion- they will know when our shields go up, but they will not understand. The first will be easy to take down- but by the time you turn to the second, their shields will be raised."

Shovak complied, readying the ship for battle. Kadar turned back to the humans.

"If you have gods, pray to them." he sneered. "Once we are done here, we will set the ship to self-destruct. Your lives are nearing an end."

* * *

They were nearing the bridge lift. Spock's breaths were shallow and painful as they jogged down the empty corridor. It felt like something was inside his torso, clawing at his insides.

"Spock- maybe you shouldn't-" Nyota began as she jogged alongside him.

"Maybe I should not, but I will." he said, harsher than he had intended. She fell silent as they stopped before the lift. No matter- he was sure that they would get through this, and then he would make it up to her.

Kirk entered his code into the panel. The lift doors slid open, and they huddled inside. When the doors were closed, Spock opened the maintenance compartment in the wall. He began to work on the wires.

"Be prepared as soon as we get up there." the Captain was saying. "Whatever they're up to, we have to stop it."

"Captain, you are merely repeating what everyone present already knows. Please- save your words." Spock said as he crossed two wrong wires, which resulted in a shower of sparks. "As you can see, you are distracting me."

Nyota lay a hand on his arm, squeezing gently. He knew she could sense his anxiety. He was not in any condition to fight, and she knew it. He did not acknowledge her as he continued to cross wires.

Without warning, the lift jolted upward- faster than it should have. All three of them nearly lost their footing. Spock quickly adjusted the two wires, and then their ascent was smooth.

"We will arrive in ten seconds." Spock said. He turned to the entrance, raising his phaser. The others stood on either side of him- Nyota's arm pressed lightly against his. The pressure was reassuring.

He counted down silently. Five...four...three...two...

He was dismayed to find that he had been 1.4 seconds off in his calculations. The door slid open, and they leapt forward.

The Klingons turned in surprise when they burst onto the bridge. Spock took his advantage, and fired his phaser at one of the Klingons with his disruptor lowered at the crew. He grunted as it hit him, and he staggered backward before slumping against a console.

Disruptors were now being fired at them from the three remaining Klingons- the last, Spock saw, was occupying the tactical station. He was not able to see what he was doing, however- one of the Klingons was now advancing toward him. They had realized that there was not enough room on the bridge for phasers or disruptors. Which left only hand-to-hand combat...

Spock ducked and spun to avoid an oncoming punch- only to come up fast with a solid blow to the Klingon's stomach. While he was winded, Spock applied pressure in between his neck and shoulder- effectively dropping him to the floor. He was almost disappointed by how easy it had been.

Nyota, however- she was not as fortunate. A Klingon was backing her into a corner- she could not get to him, he was much too large for her, although she was attempting to duck under his arms to kick his legs out from under him. Spock gritted his teeth as he rushed forward- catching the Klingon's arm, just as he raised it to hit his wife. He twisted it back painfully, and the Klingon let out a howl of pain.

"That...would be unwise." Spock said. The Klingon snarled at him- and slammed his free fist into Spock's chest, which had already been aflame. Spock drew in a sharp breath and staggered backward. The Klingon was now advancing on him, raising both fists...

Nyota leapt onto his back from behind, locking her arms around his neck tightly. His hands scrabbled at her- but he was quickly weakening, his face turning purple. He dropped to his knees, making odd gurgling noises in the back of his throat. Nyota bent her head forward to speak into his ear.

"I told you that you would regret hitting me." she hissed. The Klingon's eyes were rolling into the back of his head- and then he was unconscious. He fell heavily at Spock's feet, face-first.

Spock was still attempting to catch his breath. Nyota looked at him, about to say something- and then she saw something beyond him, and stopped with a gasp. He turned to see what had caught her attention.

Kirk was still grappling with his Klingon, but even as they watched, he managed to retrieve his phaser pistol- he jammed it into the Klingon's gut and pulled the trigger. That, however, was not what had drawn her attention. She was looking at the viewscreen.

The U.S.S. Lexington was being bombarded with phaser fire- from the Enterprise herself.

Spock quickly moved forward, applying the nerve pinch to the Klingon at Tactical. He sagged at the station, and the firing stopped immediately. He had moved all control of phaser banks to his console to compensate for the lack of personnel in Engineering.

"What the hell is going on?" Kirk asked, panting as he looked at the screen. He walked over to sit in his command chair- the bridge was now littered with stunned Klingons. He stepped on one's back on his way to his seat- apparently he felt no remorse.

"Damn it, Jim, you're supposed to be in medical!" Bones fussed. "And you even dragged Spock along! He sure as_ hell _shouldn't be out of bed-"

"Save it, Bones." Kirk said. The crew quickly resumed their stations. Spock ran a scan on the Lexington.

"Captain, the Lexington is severely damaged, but I believe they will survive." Spock reported.

"Keptin- the Potemkin's shields are being raised! Zey are preparing to fire!" Chekov shouted.

"Uhura- hail them!" Kirk ordered. Nyota turned to her console, raising the ship.

"Potemkin! Come in, Potemkin!" she said anxiously.

"Enterprise! Just what the hell is going on?" came the voice of the angry captain. "Why the hell did you just-"

"Captain Flinn, Klingons managed to board our ship when our shields were nonoperational. They took over the bridge- do not attack! I repeat, _do not attack_!" Nyota said. "We are not responsible!"

There was a silence. Through the link, Spock felt her fear- he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Then the frequency crackled.

"We won't fire if you let us know what the hell is happening."

"Captain Flinn, may I put forth a theory?" Spock asked from his station.

"Is that Commander Spock?" Flinn asked.

"It is, Captain." Nyota replied.

"Then go ahead, Commander."

"Captain...the Enterprise discovered a transmission sent from the Klingons weeks ago. We were able to deduce that they are separate from the Empire. Lieutenant Uhura was able to find that their plan is to create a war between the Federation and the Empire by attacking science stations near the neutral zone. Their plan was for the blame to fall on the Empire- however, we alone know that they are separate. I believe that this was an attempt to keep us from telling Starfleet the truth, and preventing the war they want. Their plan may have been to destroy you and the Lexington, before destroying the Enterprise- thus eradicating all potential threats to their cause."

Some of this information Spock had gleaned from Nyota- she had shown him everything that had been said in the brig on their way to the bridge. The rest was simply...logical.

"He did say that they were going to set the ship to self-destruct." Scotty said.

"Then I believe that is our answer, Scotty." Kirk said.

For the first time, Spock realized where the Enterprise was. They must have just dropped out of warp outside of a science station when the Klingons took over- the station was visible from the viewscreen. There was no sign of Birds-of-Prey.

"Captain Flinn- I suggest that we prepare to meet these Klingons." Kirk now said, leaning forward in his chair.

"According to my calculations, they will drop out of warp in two minutes and...eighteen seconds, Captain. _If _this is the correct station." Spock said. He leaned over his scanner- he tried not to show it, but he felt like he was breathing fire. His hands trembled slightly against the edge of his console.

_ "Spock, you don't have to be here for this."_ Nyota thought. _"Please, k'diwa..."_

"Nyota." Spock said aloud. He blinked- he had slipped. Everyone was aware of it as they turned to stare at him. _"I am capable." _he finished, and returned to his station. The pain was distracting him.

Before Nyota could pursue it further, five warbirds dropped out of warp.

"Uhura- try to raise them." Kirk said. "They don't deserve a warning, but..."

"All hails met with silence." Nyota reported thirty seconds later. Kirk nodded.

"Captain, they are arming." Spock said.

"Prepare to fire all phaser banks." Kirk ordered, settling back into his chair. "Show 'em what we got."

The Potemkin was also arming- shields were up. The Klingons turned to them- two for the Potemkin, and three for the Enterprise. In tandem, all five ships began to fire- and so did the Starfleet vessels.

Disruptor cannon fire slammed into the Enterprise's hull- the floor shook, and everyone lurched in their seats- a few people were even knocked to the floor, Nyota included. Spock had time to lament Starfleet's failings in properly protecting its crew with seat restraints before he rose to help her stand. No sooner had he done so, than the Enterprise was hit again- they were knocked into the railing, and there was nothing to do but hold on tight as the battle was waged. Nyota was against the railing, and Spock's arms were on either side of her, his body shielding her and preventing her from falling again. As she pressed against him fearfully, he decided that if, somehow, they died like this, then that was how he would want to die- with Nyota in his arms.

They both looked to the viewscreen- the starry sky was full of blurred red lights, criss-crossing and striking as the warbirds and Constellation-class starships engaged. As he watched, a warbird exploded- the flames reaching out into the blackness before sputtering out as the oxygen was consumed. It was nothing more than a mass of black, twisted metal as it drifted away.

The entire Enterprise was shuddering now- the shields were down to sixty percent, and could not take much more before they dropped completely.

The Potemkin had managed to dispatch of their final warbird, and were now turning to assist them. More phaser-fire lit up space- and then, suddenly, there was only one enemy ship left.

The lone warbird was dwarfed by the two starships. And yet- they still turned to the Enterprise.

No one fired right away. Nyota gently pushed at Spock's shoulders, and he stepped back. She went past him, to the Comm station. He was unsure of what she was trying to do, until...

"Captain, by Starfleet regulation 34-2A, we have to attempt one last time to contact them." she said. "And I have the captain now. Switching to main viewscreen.

Spock took his seat as the enraged Klingon came on the screen.

"Klingon- we will spare you if you ask for it. But you will be arrested, as will the comrades who are currently on our ship." Kirk said.

"Then today is a good day to die." the Klingon hissed. He turned to someone off-screen. "Fire!"

As the final barrage of energy came from the warbird, both the Enterprise and the Potemkin fired. Twin bolts of phaser light connected on the underside of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey. The ship exploded- engulfed in flame as the image on the viewscreen flickered and died along with the ship's crew. Spock watched calmly as the ship was consumed- and then like its companions, it was nothing more than a heap of metal.

The bridge was silent as everyone realized the same thing, at the same time; It was over. It had ended so suddenly, so quickly...

The Klingons had failed. The Lexington had been damaged- but they had lost no casualties.

Nyota was alive.

It was...over. Everyone was at peace, as silence reigned on the bridge of the Enterprise- in the quiet after the storm.

**A/N: Hmm...I may have rushed this chapter a bit, but...**

**The next chapter will be the last one. Sorry, I know it's been a few days since I updated- but I'm wrestling with a particularly difficult plotline in TVW, and I was concentrating on that. But I finally got this chapter done!**

**BTW...Ironically enough (and I forgot this, when I chose the names for the ships that would be used) both the Potemkin and the Lexington were attacked by the Enterprise in that TOS episode, where they were testing out that new computer that turned on them...I swear I did not realize that, lol. Interesting parallel, though.**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Damn it, Spock, get back in bed!" McCoy fussed, pushing at Spock's shoulders for the third time in five minutes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you think you've done enough damage, running around fighting Klingons?"

"I am much better now, Doctor." Spock replied.

"If you don't lie down, and stay lying down, damn it, I'll call Uhura down here!" McCoy snapped. Spock looked rather reproachfully at the doctor, but reluctantly obeyed. "That's better." McCoy said with a sigh as he turned to fill a hypo."I always regretted having a wife, but it's nice taking advantage of _you_ having one."

It had been two days since the battle with the Klingons. The Enterprise was on its way back to Earth to complete its crew's much-needed shore leave- and after being in bed for two days straight, Spock was beginning to experience something akin to...restlessness.

He really did not understand why the doctor insisted on him staying in sickbay. His burns were fully healed, and other than an occasional pang of residual pain, he was perfectly capable of walking, and even of working on the bridge. McCoy, however, would not allow it. He had had no choice but to sign the Captain out of sickbay, but he was determined to keep Spock right where he was. Nyota, to his disappointment, had also insisted.

"Is he misbehaving again?" came a familiar voice as the medical bay doors swished open.

"As a matter of fact, he is." McCoy said. "That's the tenth time he's tried to get out of bed."

Nyota came around the screen- she had just finished her bridge shift.

"Well, he can at _least _get up and walk around." Nyota said. Spock was grateful, and he sat up once more, secretly smug at the look on McCoy's face.

"And here I was, thinking that you're on my side." he grumbled. Nyota laughed as the cantankerous doctor left, mumbling under his breath.

"How are you feeling, _k'diwa_?" she asked, kissing Spock briefly on the lips and stroking his jaws with her thumbs as she lay her hands on the sides of his face.

"As I have told the doctor- I am well enough to leave." Spock replied. She moved to sit beside him, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Well, then I guess I can tell you that we'll be arriving in the Sol System in two hours." she said. "So, you won't be here much longer. Then we'll have another two weeks of shore leave."

"When will the Klingon disciplinary hearing occur?" he asked, laying his hands over hers, caressing her fingers with his. She made a small 'Hmph' noise. "What does that mean, Nyota?" he asked.

"It means the Klingon Empire contacted Starfleet. They're demanding that we extradite the Klingons to them- even though the crimes occurred here!"

"That is only logical. They committed an offense against the Empire as well, by attempting to lay blame of the attacks on them."

"You _agree_ with that? They might get an easier sentence there!" Nyota said, pulling away to glare at him.

"They may also get a harsher one. Prison planets do not sound...comfortable." Spock took her back into his arms, nuzzling against her neck, which she laughed at.

"You've been in an especially affectionate mood these past few days." she observed.

"Perhaps it is the relief of this situation being over."

"But..._is _it over?" she asked uncertainly. "How do we know there aren't more Klingons that were involved?"

"I do not believe there was, Nyota." Spock said, and he laid back on the bed, pulling her along with him so that she lay half on top of him. She tightened her hold on him.

"I hope so." she mumbled.

"Nyota...there is something I have wondered about, but did not think to ask you." Spock said, slowly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I overheard you speaking to the Captain. He mentioned that there was something he said..."

She stiffened in his arms. "Spock, you don't want to know. Please believe me- you don't."

"I will be the judge of that." Spock replied, immediately suspicious.

"It...it would only just make you see him differently."

"Nyota." he said warningly. She sighed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll never say anything about it to him. He was mortified enough that he told me."

"Proceed." Spock said. She took a deep breath.

"When he was under the influence of the truth serum...the Captain claimed that he loves me." she said hurriedly. Spock became very still.

"Perhaps the drugs Dr. McCoy has been injecting me with have affected my comprehension." he said slowly.

"No, Spock." Nyota sighed, and moved so that she was above him, looking down at his face. "You understood me right."

"The Captain...believes that he holds romantic interest for you." Spock echoed. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, but I think he's just confused. I think he only lusts after me, because he can't have me. Please, Spock...don't say anything to him!"

"I will not." Spock said- but he could not deny that dark emotions were filling him. Things would not be the same, he knew. "After all, he is my superior officer. Undoubtedly, any such conversation would be disrespectful."

"Oh, Spock." she said, and rested her forehead against his. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. You've forged a friendship with him, and this will ruin that. He's still the same friend he was before."

"Yet I now possess knowledge of him that makes me wary." Spock replied.

"You don't actually think he would try to get with me, do you?" she asked, eyebrows rising. "He wouldn't dare. And even if he did, I wouldn't allow it."

"I know that, _ashayam_."

Nyota groaned, and rested her head against his shoulder. "I knew I was going to regret telling you."

"I will not allow it to affect our working relationship- and I will strive not to allow it to destroy our friendship, as well." Spock promised. He felt her relief.

"Good. Because _you_ have me, Spock. Not him. Don't you forget that." she said, her hands tightening on his.

No, he would not forget that; he thought as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She was his...and he would not allow anyone to come between them.

**A/N: Super short, I know, and a bit of a cliffie. I wanted to leave it open for a sequel, which I will probably do sometime in the somewhat-distant future- but I don't know when. Keep a lookout for my collection of one-shots, which I'll probably start in a few weeks.**


End file.
